Question Answer Bareng GoM
by lonely19day
Summary: Yeraaah, chapter 3 update. Beberapa jawaban absurd keluar begitu saja di chapter ini XD
1. Chapter 1

**Question Answer Bareng GoM**

**BY : LonelyDay**

**Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan aku.**

**Warning: Gaje,abal,typos kalau ada tolong kasih tau saya,jijay,OC,OOC,nggak rapi,aneh,garing.**

Happy reading…

Lone&Day: Hai~#Tebar bunga kamboja#  
Lone: Apa kabar semuanya? Bersama saya,Lone,dan rekan saya Day. Kami berdua akan membawakan acara 'Question Answer Bareng GoM'.  
Day: Yup,benar sekali. Question Answer Bareng GoM atau bisa disingkat 'QABOGOH' merupakan acara talk show berisi sesi tanya jawab. Fans bertanya,GoM menjawab.  
Lone: Yo'i. Di sini Para Kisedai bakal menjawab pertanyaan seabsurd bahkan seaneh apapun itu.  
Day: Ini dia,kita sambut para Kisedai~#Dari belakang panggung muncul mahluk-mahluk pelangi berjalan beriringan lalu duduk di sofa yang telah di sediakan di atas panggung. Para fans yang duduk di bangku penonton berteriak jejeritan membuat suasana agak mencekam#  
Kise: Hai hai,aku lope-lope sama kalian semua-ssu~chuu~:*  
Fans: GYAAAAAAA!#Pingsan,mimisan,kejang-kejang,tapi langsung bangun lagi#  
Fans: AOMINE-SAMA~KULITMU SEKSI DEH,MAU DONG BERSANDAR DI DADAMU,DI PERUTMU JUGA BOLEH KOK~  
Aomine: Apa?Serius nih,wah ternyata gue banyak fansnya. Nggak nyangka,hihi.  
Fans: MIDORIN! JADIKAN AKU LUCKY ITEM MU HARI INI~  
Midorima : #Diem aja,sebenernya sih mau teriak-teriak gaje sambil bilang 'Mau jadi lucky itemku hari ini nona manis,oke. Kalau gitu mau dong ku bawa ke mana pun aku pergi nanodayo~'. Tapi sayang ada Takao yang siap siaga mau melempar Midorima dengan gerobak andalan kalau saja Midorima berani mengkhianati cinta mereka#  
Fans: KURO-CHAN BAGI DONG 'VANILA MILKSHAKE' PUNYAMU~  
Kuroko: Mau vanila milkshake ku atau 'vanila milkshake ku'?#Tampang datar tapi perutnya kepanasan,panas-panas-panas#  
Fans: MUKKUN~GENDONG AKU KE KAMARMU~PELUK AKU MUKKUN PELUK AKU~CIUM AKU CIUM!  
Murasakibara: #Cuek,asyik pacaran sama potato-chan#  
Fans: SEIJURO! GUNTING HATIKU SEIJURO! CEPAT GUNTING! #Buka kancing baju#  
Akashi: Tidak perlu. Lebih baik pakaian kalian yang aku gunting. Lalu,mau kupesankan kamar di mana,hn?#Menyeringai#  
Fans: MAU MAU MAU MAU MAU GYAAA!  
Penonton: #Sweatdrop berjamaah.#  
Haizaki: Hiks,hiks. Gue juga mau punya fans banyak kayak gitu hiks,hiks. #Siap-siap mau minum racun tikus#  
Lone: Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Baiklah,kita mulai pertanyaan pertama.

Q#1.

Menurut kalian pribadi, siapa anggota Kisedai yang mirip dengan karakter Hetalia?

A#2.

Kuroko: Hmm,siapa ya? Menurutku sih Midorima-kun. Dia mirip banget sama Austria. Sama-sama pakai kacamata,selain itu sifat songongnya persis. #Kacamata Midorima retak#  
Takao: Bener juga tuh. Emang songongnya sama. Monyongnya juga. Jadi pengen meluk Shin-chan~#Nggak nyambung#  
Aomine: Hentailia nama apaan sih?  
Murasakibara: Kayaknya sih itu nama anime yang ada Shiro sama Kuronya itu lho,Neko juga ada. #Salah tempat woy#  
Day: #Gigit sofa#  
Aomine: Ow...yang itu mah gue tau. Gue juga milih Midorima. Midorima kan mirip sama Saruhiko Fushimi,rada bangor kan anaknya.

Krik krik krik  
Lone: WOY BUKAN ITU WOY. NAPA MALAH JADI KACAU GINI JAWABANNYA! #Frustasi,jedotin pantat ke sofa#  
Kise: Aku tau aku tau-ssu. Aku mirip dengan aku kan orangnya ceria,baik hati,suka menolong,rajin menabung,banyak yang suka,bener kan-ssu~  
Kasamatsu: Dasar tuh bocah. Di mana-mana bawaannya narsis mulu. Seenggaknya jawaban Kise masih lebih waras daripada jawabannya Aomine. #Mijit-mijit dahi biar nggak cepet ubanan#  
Aomine: Tapi lo juga sama begonya dengan Italy. Tukang bawa sial dan bencana. Cerewet,sok akrab sama orang yang baru dikenal.  
Kise: Ikh...Aominecchi jahat,huweee~aku kan good boy~  
Midorima: Good boy? Itu trademarknya Tobi nanodayo.  
Imayoshi: Loh? Bukannya tadi Aomine bilang dia nggak tau Hetalia?  
Midorima: Aku mau jawab.  
Day: Ya udah cepetan. #Gigit Sepatu#  
Midorima: Bagiku, Aomine mirip sama France, soalnya mesumnya sama.  
Aomine: Kok malah gue disamain sama tuh jenggot genit?!#Berusaha nonjok Midorima tapi nggak kena#  
Midorima: Terus Kise mirip Prussia juga America tak lupa dengan Denmark.  
Kise: Sama dibagian mananya bang?  
Midorima: Sama-sama berisik nanodayo~  
Kise: MIDORIMACCHI JAHAT! AKU NGGAK BERISIK-ssu~#Peluk-peluk Kuroko,modus nih#  
Kuroko: #Diam tanpa ekspresi,entah marah atau malah keenakkan dipeluk#  
Kagami: #Lempar Kise pake bangku penonton# JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG PACAR GUE!  
Kise: #Tewas di Tempat#  
Hyuga: Buset dah,sadis banget lu Kagami~#Merinding joget#  
Midorima: Berikutnya Aomine. Dia punya kemiripan dengan Cuba.  
Lone: Eh?Ciyus lo?  
Sakurai: Rasanya aku tau apa kemiripan mereka.  
Midorima: Iya dong. Mirip gosongnya nanodayo.  
Krik krik krik bruuut~  
Aomine: Emang nasi goreng gosong!#Berusaha menahan marah dengan mengelus pantat Kuroko*?*#  
Murasakibara: Aku kira Belarus mirip dengan Akachin,sama-sama ganas.  
Akashi: Ah,masa' sih yank? Aku jadi malu~#Sok kalem,bersandar di dada Mukkun#  
Himuro: #Jeles,ambil tali,gantung diri di batang padi#  
Day: Kurasa Russia juga mirip Akashi.  
Kise: Eh? Mirip apanya? Kan Russia tinggi,sedangkan Akashicchi pen...  
Ckris ckris ckris aw aw ugh waw wow *?*  
Kuroko: Di mana Kise-kun?  
Day: Entahlah,yang kutahu Akashi membelai Kise dengan guntingnya beberapa saat yang lalu,aku tak ingat lagi kejadian setelah itu.

Lone: Kalau kamu Akashi,siapa Kisedai yang menurutmu mirip dengan Chara di Hetalia?  
Akashi: Menurutku yang mirip Tetsuya sama Canada. Karena Canada sendiri juga menguasai teknik missdirection dengan hawa keberadaan di bawah 0,5%. Kurasa dia mempelajari teknik keramat itu supaya bisa tidur saat rapat gaje dengan para nation.  
Hayama: Akashi~kamu hebat. Aku jadi terpesona~  
Mibuchi: Kurasa obatmu sudah habis. Kalau cuma jawab gituan aku juga bisa.#Cemberut,sebenernya jeles,pengen rasanya nampol Akashi pake raket badminton#

Q#2.

Kalau kalian ikut Game Battle Royale,siapa orang pertama yang ingin kalian bunuh? Sertakan alasan dan cara membunuh orang itu!  
Kagami: Sialan! Pertanyaan macam apa itu,panjang sekali. Kayak soal ujian aja. Bisa-bisa alisku nanti tambah tebal.#Mengacak alis frustasi#

A#2.

Midorima: Kalau soal bunuh-membunuh...pengen bunuh Haijaki aja dah nanodayo. #Maunya bilang pengen bunuh Akashi,tapi takut nasibnya sama seperti Kise jika berani mengatakkan hal itu#  
Haizaki: Midorimie ayam,apa salah gue,kenapa lo pengen bunuh gue,tega lo mi ayam huweeek~Jadi hubungan kita selama ini lo anggap apa~huweeek~  
Himuro: Baru tau gue kalau Haijaki bisa akting jadi lekong nyemplung ke empang.#Kagum#  
Kiyoshi: Itu mah bukan akting,tapi kenyataan. Tampang sangar gitu tangisannya kayak banci diperkosa.#Sweatdrop super#  
Hyuga: Yaelah mas Haijaki,itu kan cuma seandainya,bukan kenyataan,aje gile lu Jaki.#Facefloor#  
Day: Lalu alasan dan cara membunuhnya bagaimana?  
Lone: Biarkan aku yang akan menentukan senjatanya suapaya seru. Senjata untukmu adalah bola voli.  
Midorima: Kalau Battle Royale di dunia nyata aku membunuh musuh pake benda itu,ku rasa aku lah yang bakal bonyok duluan.#Sweatdrop#  
Takao: Hah? Serius tuh,bagaimana cara bunuh Haijaki pake bola voli?  
Midorima: Alasanku membunuhnya adalah,dia sudah mencuri celana dalam Murasakibara yang belum dicuci dan baru dia pakai tadi pagi. Ini alasannya cuma bercanda loh,jadi jangan diambil hati. Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencuri celdam nanodayo.#Alasan ngaco yang berasal dari imajinasi ngawurnya#  
Haizaki: #Dalam hatinya,'Tahu dari mana dia tadi pagi aku nyolongin celdamnya si Murasakibara? Aduh gawat nih,kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku lagi kasmaran sama tuh bayi raksasa berkepala ungu itu,habis dah -piiip-ku disunat sama Akashi.'Dengan tampang was-was#  
Murasakibara: Mido-chin kok bisa tau tadi pagi celana dalemku hilang? Aku taruh di ember deket sumur,pas emakku mau nyuci celdanya udah raib. Krauk..krauk..nyom..nyom.  
Midorima: Kok bisa pas sih?  
Haizaki: #Banjir keringat#  
Kise: Murasakibaracchi yang kecolongan kok kamu yang sewot sih. Jangan-jangan kamu ada main ya sama Murasakibaracchi?#Kise bangkit entah dari mana,yang jelas bukan bangkit dari kubur cyin~#  
Midorima: Itu alasan ngaco dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam karena aku tak punya dendam berkarat pada Haijaki.  
Kuroko: Ah aku tahu...Midorima-kun pasti ingin membunuhnya dengan cara menembak bola ke arah kepala Haizaki-kun sampai mati,ya kan?#Entah kenapa Kuroko semangatnya membara badai#  
Haizaki: Cara gue mati nggak elite banget.#Ngambek#  
Midorima: Bukan nanodayo~kau belum beruntung,pasti tak membawa lucky item hari ini kan.  
Kuroko: Aku tak perlu membawa barang rongsokkan seperti itu. #Frustasi#  
Akashi: Lalu? Bagaimana? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan memaksanya menelan bola voli itu bulat-bulat sampai mokad dengan perut melendung dan mulut menganga.  
Haizaki: Memangnya mulut sama perut Murasakibara apa,bisa nelen segala macam benda wasiat. Tapi ngeri ah kalau beneran terjadi...amit-amit dedemit~  
Aida: Nanti kalau ada yang terlambat latihan apa gue suruh telen bola basket aja ya biar kapok,hahahah.#Ketawa sadis#  
Team_Seirin: OGAH!  
Hanayama: Untung gue bukan bagian dari Seirin.#Merinding ngeri#  
Midorima: Akashi! Kamu kok bisa tau apa yang ada di kepalaku sih,nanodayo?#Sumringah#  
Akashi: Yaiyalah,aku kan bisa melihat masa depan,hahaha.#Bohong,padahal cuma asal nebak#  
Day: NEXT!  
Akashi: Aomine. Alasannya,dia pemalas.#Singkat,padat,tapi remang-remang#  
Aomine: Kamu sudah gila hah? Alasan macam mana itu,kau bukan kaptenku!  
Imayoshi: Banyak tingkah aja lu Aomine! Lo aja males-malesan dan nggak mau nurut sama gue,bangor lu bocah.  
Aomine: #Pundung di bawah meja#  
Lone: Senjata kali ini adalah payung.  
Kise: Payung? Emangnya mau berpose kayak Isana Yashiro! Granat kek,pedang kek,pisau cukur kek senjatanya biar keren.  
Akashi: Tusuk -piip-nya pake ujung payung sampe mampus,jawaban selesai.#Akashi terinspirasi dengan kematian by payung pada anime Another#  
Mibuchi: Kapten sialan,jadi ngeri gue.#Megang -piip-nya sendiri,takut ilang#  
Hayama: Ikh...Mibuchi kamu ngapain? Kepanasan yah,sini aku dinginin~#Megang-megang -piip-nya Mibuchi#  
Mibuchi: E-ekh...?#Mukanya tiba-tiba memerah,semerah pantatnya Kise#  
Akashi: LO BERDUA PADA NGAPAIN? JANGAN MALU-MALUIN RAKUZAN,ATAU MAU -pip- LO BERDUA GUE PARUT SAMPE ABIS,HAH?!#Nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Mibuchi dan Hayama sambil ngasah parutan kelapa emaknya#

Mibuchi&Hayama: Ampun kapten~ampun~kita nggak ada maksud apa-apa,jadi cepat buang parut ganas itu~aku masih menyayangi -piip-ku dan belum mau jadi transgender kayak Mbak Aida~#Melas-melas di bawah kaki Akashi#  
Aida: Kurang ajar! Emangnya gue cewek jejadian,untung mereka bukan dari Seirin,jika dari Seirin,kubuat mereka memakan bekal buatanku selama satu semester penuh!  
Kuroko: Aomine-kun,kamu nggak masalah dengan cara pembunuhanmu by payung?  
Aomine: Ng...nggak deh Tetsu. Itu kan cuma seandainya. Jadi bagi gue hal seperti itu bukan masalah yang berarti...#Melirik ngeri ke arah parutan kelapa yang baru saja dilempar oleh Akashi tepat di depannya#  
Lone: Lanjut~  
Kise: Aku aku aku aku mau bunuh Midorimacchi-ssu~  
Midorima: Sebaiknya kamu punya alasan yang bagus untuk membunuhku.#Melotot-melotot gaje ke arah Kise#  
Kise: Alasannya mudah saja, jika aku bunuh Kurokocchi aku nggak akan sanggup-ssu,dia kan idolaku. Berusaha bunuh Aominecchi,malah aku yang tewas di tangannya. Kalau Murasakibaracchi,ngeri ah,kalau diserang olehnya rasanya tak akan beda jauh dengan diseruduk banteng. Kalau ingin bunuh Akasicchi~itu hal paling mustahil yang pernah ada-ssu. Tapi,jika mau bunuh Midorimacchi mudah saja. Dibuang kacamatanya juga langsung rabun bebek. Terus tinggal serang pake senjata ajaib,beres kan-ssu~  
Midorima: Mudah? MUDAH katamu,Kise,kupastikan besok kepalamu sudah jadi bola latihan timnya Mbak Aida. Atau mungkin kepalamu lebih enak jadi santapannya Nigou ya?#Masang tampang horror#  
Kise: E...ekh?  
Day: Senjatanya adalah...palu!  
Akashi: Sesuatu banget. Tumben senjatanya rada mendingan dari yang tadi,padahal gue nggak dapet ngelempar gunting ke authornya.  
Kise: Hmm...gimana caranya? Apa aku getok aja kepalanya pake palu? Nggak deh nggak tega aku-ssu~aku nggak bisa bunuh Midorimacchi-ssu,diriku bukan orang yang kejam seperti...#Melirik ke arah Akashi,Akashi melotot sadis ke arah Kise# Nggak deh,nyerah aja mendingan. Aku tak bisa membunuh Midorimacchi yang manis ini~#Berusaha memeluk Midorima#  
Midorima: #Nampol Kise pake parutan emaknya Akashi#  
Lone: #Facepalm#  
Kuroko: Aku ingin bunuh Kagami-kun. Soalnya di manga Kuroko no Basuke masa' dia terus yang ngalahin musuhnya,aku kan juga mau.  
Kagami: #Shock luar binasa,pengen nampol Kuroko#  
Aomine: Masuk akal juga...Terus apa senjatanya?  
Lone: Hmm...gimana kalau hamburger?  
Kagami: #Tambah shock bahkan kejang-kejang lebay#  
Kuroko: Boleh saja. Aku akan minta bantuan pada Momoi-chan dan Aida-chan untuk membuat hamburger pemusnah massal. Dengan begitu,jika Kagami-kun memakannya,ku yakin dia langsung ko'it ditempat dengan mulut bersabun dan wajah membengkak mengenaskan.  
Kagami: Setelah ini,aku tak boleh menerima burger jenis apapun yang diberikan oleh Kuroko padaku.#Ngeri#  
Murasakibara: Krauk nyem,glek. Boleh juga nyoba bunuh Kise-chin,kan tadi dia bilang tak bisa membunuhku.  
Lone: Jelas lah. Gimana nggak mati coba. Sekali kena gencet Mukkun si Kise dijamin udah gepeng kayak daging buat kraby paty.  
Kagami: Hueeeek.#Mual-mual membayangkan isi dari burger kesukaannya adalah dagingnya Kise,sudah cukup makanan favoritnya dinistai di acara ini#  
Kise: #Membayangkan dirinya tewas ditempat jadi tempe penyet gara-gara tertimpa tubuh sekseh nan kekarnya Mukkun# Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin mati-ssu~  
Murasakibara: Tenanglah Kise-chin,aku masih waras dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh seperti itu. Tapi kalau Aka-chin,mungkin ya...#Ngelirik ke arah Akashi,pandangan pertama,cielah~#  
Akashi: #Langsung blushing-blushing nggak jelas,sepertinya hari ini hatinya lagi berbunga-bunga bangkai#  
Team_Rakuzan: #Melongo kayak orang bego malahan ada yang ngiler ngeliat aksi kapten mereka yang terlalu Out Of Character#  
Eikichi: Kayaknya yang ada di depan sana bukan kapten kita deh. Tumben-tumbennya alay gitu,apa dia lagi kesambet setan di pohon beringin yang kita lewati waktu berangkat ke sini yah?  
Mibuchi: Nggak mungkin itu bro. Mana ada ceritanya setan kesambet setan.  
Day: Senjata yang bagus apa ya?  
Midorima: Tusuk gigong aja.  
Lone: Apaan tuh tusuk gigong,gue baru denger ada benda begituan,apa mungkin sejenis alat kontrasepsi?  
Midorima: Bukan bego. Itu singkatan dari Tusuk gigi jigongan nanodayo~  
Aomina: Tapi jigongnya lo Midorima,jigong warnanya kan ijo kayak warna kepala lo yang lumutan itu.  
Murasakibara: Gimana caranya aku bunuh Kise-chin pakai tusuk gigi jigongan itu?#Berpikir keras sampe-sampe bulu keteknya rontok# Aha~tusuk pantatnya,tusuk matanya,tusuk -pip-nya,yang terakhir tusuk hidungnya~wah,kayaknya patut dicoba deh,ya kan Kise-chin?#Menatap Kise dengan wajah tanpa dosa#  
Kise: #Keringat dingin bercucuran,membayangkan gimana baunya tuh tusuk gigong pembantai# Kurasa...mati kegencet masih lebih manusiawi-ssu daripada mati karena tusuk gigong.  
Takao: Bagiku hal paling bau di dunia ini bau keteknya Shin-chan kalau bulu keteknya belum dicukur dan juga bau kaos kakinya si Aomine,sumpeh dahsyat banget.

Otsubo: Sudahlah Takao. Hal begituan tak perlu diumbar-umbar,membuat nafsu makanku jadi hilang.  
Day: Oke yang terakhir,siapa?  
Aomine: Maunya bunuh Kagami,tapi tadi dia udah dipilih sama Tetsu. Kalau pilih kapten, takutnya setelah acara ini selesai dia bakal merobek,membakar,menghancurkan,lalu memusnahkan semua koleksi majalah -piip-ku. Terakhir,Satsuki,milih dia tak ada bedanya dengan bunuh diri,dia pasti akan memasak begitu banyak makanan gagal untukku.  
All: TERUS LO PILIH SIAPA BUAT LN BUNUH?  
Imayoshi: #Dalam hatinya,'Tenang Aomine,aku nggak bakal memusnahkan semua koleksimu. Paling-paling cuma kurampas lalu kujadikan koleksi pribadiku saja,mubazir loh rejeki dibuang-buang,dosa tau.'Pikiran-pikiran mesum terlintas begitu saja di jidatnya tanpa diundang#  
Aomine: Bunuh Mbak Aida aja deh.  
Hyuga: Ke-kenapa?  
Aomine: Pengen aja.  
Aida: Jadi...cuma gitu doang alasannya?#SHOCK#  
Aomine: Dan aku tau senjata apa yang tepat untuk menghabisinya!  
Lone: A-apa?#Tegang#  
Aomine: BRA DENGAN G-CUP!  
Krik krik krik krik  
Momoi: GYAAA DAI-CHAN DI MANA-MANA MESUMNYA NGGAK ILANG-ILANG!#*DUAK* Lempar Aomine pake sepatu hak tinggi 50cm#  
Aomine: WOI SATSUKI SAKIT,GILA LO SAT!  
Akashi: Aku ingin tau cara membunuh terobosan terbaru menggunakan bra dengan G-cup.  
Aomine: Mudah saja. Cukup melemparnya dengan selembar bra G-cup,nah,pas dia liat tuh bra,dia bakal frustasi dengan dirinya yang cuma B-cup. Terus mati dengan sendirinya. Beres kan.

All: #Melongo#

END or TBC?

Udah segitu aja dulu ya capek ane

Bagi yang mau ngirim pertanyaan buat chapter depan boleh kok,formatnya:

Contoh : Untuk : Jaki

Jaki,celana dalem lo ukurannya berapa?

Pertanyaannya boleh aneh-aneh,mesum dsb,dll,dst.


	2. Episode 2

Nyaaa ketemu lagi sama saya, adakah yang kangen sama saya? #Dilempar karung beras. Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat siapa aja yang udah ripiu dan baca fic aneh ini #Nangis ya, yang kemaren itu banyak typos loh, hiks hiks, perasaan udah bener ngetiknya T. paling fatal itu yang pas Kise jawab karakter Hetalia yang mirip sama dia. Harusnya dia jawab Italy, tapi tulisan Italynya menghilang entah ke mana,huuuft. Ya udah langsung aja ya.

Question Answer Bareng GoM

BY : LonelyDay

Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan aku.

Warning: Gaje,abal,typos kalau ada tolong kasih tau saya, OC,OOC,nggak rapi,aneh,garing, BL.

Cerita yang minggu lalu….

Aomine: Maunya bunuh Kagami,tapi tadi dia udah dipilih sama Tetsu. Kalau pilih kapten, takutnya setelah acara ini selesai dia bakal merobek,membakar,menghancurkan,lalu memusnahkan semua koleksi majalah -piip-ku. Terakhir,Satsuki,milih dia tak ada bedanya dengan bunuh diri,dia pasti akan memasak begitu banyak makanan gagal untukku.  
All: TERUS LO PILIH SIAPA BUAT LO BUNUH?  
Imayoshi: #Dalam hatinya,'Tenang Aomine,aku nggak bakal memusnahkan semua koleksimu. Paling-paling cuma kurampas lalu kujadikan koleksi pribadiku saja,mubazir loh rejeki dibuang-buang,dosa tau.'Pikiran-pikiran mesum terlintas begitu saja di jidatnya tanpa diundang#  
Aomine: Bunuh Mbak Aida aja deh.  
Hyuga: Ke-kenapa?  
Aomine: Pengen aja.  
Aida: Jadi...cuma gitu doang alasannya?#SHOCK#  
Aomine: Dan aku tau senjata apa yang tepat untuk menghabisinya!  
Lone: A-apa?#Tegang#  
Aomine: BRA DENGAN G-CUP!  
Krik krik krik krik  
Momoi: GYAAA DAI-CHAN DI MANA-MANA MESUMNYA NGGAK ILANG-ILANG!#*DUAK* Lempar Aomine pake sepatu hak tinggi 50cm#  
Aomine: WOI SATSUKI SAKIT,GILA LO SAT!  
Akashi: Aku ingin tau cara membunuh terobosan terbaru menggunakan bra dengan G-cup.  
Aomine: Mudah saja. Cukup melemparnya dengan selembar bra G-cup,nah,pas dia liat tuh bra,dia bakal frustasi dengan dirinya yang cuma B-cup. Terus mati dengan sendirinya. Beres kan.

All: #Melongo#

Day : Mendingan kita lanjut aja daripada mikirin jawaban nistanya abang Daiki. Lone: Oke, pertanyaan yang masuk nggak terlalu banyak tapi benar-benar menguras air keringat untuk memikirkan jawabanya, hahaha.

Q#3. From: Kuroko Neophilina  
Phantomhive  
TBC donkkk  
ceritanya kocakkk hahahahahaha  
#ngakak guling-guling  
mau nanya nihhhh bolehh yaaa #  
maksa#PLAKK

Q#3.1 1. Apa yang akan anda lakukan  
jika, suatu hari anda melihat  
Kuroko yang disihir jadi mode  
cewek? (buat Akashi)  
Akashi: Perasaanku jika melihat Tetsuya disihir menjadi mode cewek,ya? Mode cewek yang gimana dulu nih, yang cantik? Bohai? Sekseh? Berdada besar? Wah kalau yang kayak gitu mah Daiki yang suka!  
Mibuchi: Dasar kapten, pertanyaan sama jawabanya nggak ada yang nyambung! #Geleng-geleng perut#  
Akashi: Yang jelas aku bakalan seneng banget kalau hal itu terjadi. Soalnya manga Kurobasu kan miskin cewek, padahal manga shounen. #Jawaban macam apa ini# Biarpun Tetsuya jadi cewek perfect, bohayinol, cantik, dsb, dihatiku tetep hanya ada Atsushi seorang~#Peyuk-peyuk Mukkun#  
Eikichi: Kapten mah mana suka cewek, dia kan hombreng permanen. #Dapat bonus hadiah gergaji terbang cantik gratis lagi by Akashi#  
Hayama: Tuh kan, hati-hati dong. Akashi ada di mana-mana dan akan selalu mengintai kapan pun di mana pun bagaimana pun caranya bahkan saat anda merenung di bilik WC sekalipun, dia tetap mengawasi anda! Waspadalah, waspadalah! #Digaplok sama Eikichi pake gergaji mesin edisi terlama#  
Lone: Lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya!

Q#3.2 2. Bagaimana perasaan anda, jika  
tubuh anda tertukar dengar  
Nigou? (Kise)  
arigatouuuu  
gabantte  
Kise: Seneng banget dong, rasanya tuh ya kayak terbang melewati roknya Mbak Aida, terus dicium sama Midorimacchi, jadi bosnya Akashicchi. Karena jika aku ketuker sama Nigou aku bisa tidur bareng, mandi bareng, boker bareng, pipis bareng, belanja bareng, nyolong daleman bareng, grepe-grepe bareng Kurokocchi, hmm~sedapnya-ssu~ #Membayangkan begitu banyak hal-hal abnormal di kepalanya yang kayak kuning-kuning di WC#  
Kagami: Ish kepala Spongebob kurang ajar, sampai Murasakibara jadi boncel pun atau Midorimie kepalanya jamuran, Kuroko tak akan kuserahkan padamu! #Lempar Kise pake kloset, tapi sayang dia berhasil menghindar dengan salto cantik andalan pak Erot#  
Aomine: Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya aja. Bosen gue liat Tetsu diperebutin sama BegoGami dan Splungbub KisePants! #Esmosi tingkat sembilan lantai, sebenernya sih jeles, maklum masih cinta mati sama Kuroko#

Q#4 From: Unknown Reader  
Lololol xD sumpah ngakak.  
Omong omong saya bukan salah  
satu pembuat fanfic, cuma anak  
umur 10 tahun numpang lewat  
yang iseng #gananya. Ngomong  
ngomong, mungkin ini  
pertanyaan saya, tanya buat  
seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai  
boleh kan?

Q#4.1 Buat Murasakibara-oniichan (?)  
, pilih Akashi-oniisama atau  
snack limited edition seharga 9  
quantiliun yang hanya ada sekali  
seumur hidup? #heh

Murasakibara: Pilih Aka-chin dong~#Pede abis#  
Midorima: Dia nggak bisa dimakan tau, selain itu juga kejamnya amit-amit, mending pilih snack mahal itu deh!  
#Akashi melotot gaje, bola matanya serasa ingin loncat indah saja#  
Hayama: Kenapa dia tak memilih camilan yang harganya selangit sekali seumur-umur itu? #Jeles, mengacak rambut Mibuchi hingga rambutnya seperti singa abis nyemplung ke selokan#  
Murasakibara: Siapa bilang Aka-chin nggak bisa dimakan? Tiap malam aku 'makan' Aka-chin loh, dia itu rasanya enak, manis, legit, pokoknya tak ada satupun cemilan di dunia ini yang bisa menyamai 'rasanya'. Biar pun setiap hari aku memakannya, Aka-chin nggak pernah habis lho~Tak sembarang orang bisa memakannya dan tak di jual di mana pun termasuk di toko bangunan terlengkap sejagat raya sekalipun, yaitu IzukiMart. #Semua yang ada di sana diam melongo mendengar pengakuan terlarang Mukkun tentang 'cemilan tengah malamnya', bahkan Akashi pingsan dengan tampang kelewat moe di pangkuan Mukkun#  
Kuroko: Jelas lah. Mana ada dagang cemilan di toko bangunan, yang ada mah semen persik. #Nepok jidat#  
Kise: Tak ku sangka kalian berdua telah berbuat sejauh itu-ssu. #Iri, pengen juga sih#  
Aomine: Hahaha jangan bercanda, aku belum pernah melihatmu 'memakannya'.~#Padahal tampangnya udah nepsong-nepsong gitu, penasaran#  
Murasakibara: Oh itu hal wajar Mine-chin. Aka-chin tak bisa 'dimakan' di sembarang tempat, dan hanya aku yang dapat 'memakannya'.  
Aomine: Ugh, anak ini benar-benar membuat perutku gatal. #Garuk pantat#  
Hayama: Sialan! Jadi selama ini dia berbuat begitu pada Akashi tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kurang ajar! Mibuchi, mana gergaji, mana?  
Mibuchi: A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau bunuh diri! Ku mohon, sesakit apa pun hatimu, tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, inget dosa! #Mengguncang-guncang bahu Hayama dengan kencang sampe badannya gemeteran#  
Hayama: B-Bukan tau! #Jitak hidung Mibuchi#  
Mibuchi: Terus mau ngapain toh?  
Hayama: Gue pengen motong -piip-nya orang itu biar nggak bisa meraep-raep kapten! #Nunjuk gaje ke jidatnya Mukkun#  
Murasakibara: Apa lo nunjuk-nunjuk, berani lo sama gue?! #Masang tampang preman kelaperan#  
Hayama: A-Ampun bang, nggak ada maksud, ampun~#Masang tampang melas kayak pengemis minta rejeki#  
Mibuchi: #Sweatdrop segede biji salak#  
Midorima: Next!

Q#4.2. Buat Kiseki no Sedai members,  
jika kalian dipaksa crossdress,  
baju apa yang bakal kalian pakai?  
#pertanyaan ga mutu

Kuroko: Aku mau pake seragam sailor yang sering dipake sama Mbak Aida, jadi keinget bau bajunya dia deh.  
Kagami: Emang dasar si Aida, baju satu nggak pernah diganti, pantesan pas latihan bau cetar membahana menyebar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.  
Midorima: Aku pengen crossdresseran pake baju Miku Hatsune nanodayo.  
Takao: Ih nggak pantes banget, seandainya itu terjadi ngeri juga ngebayangin kalau lagi jalan-jalan malah ketemu Miku berwajah dan berbody Midorima. #Mual#  
Otsubo: Midorima dengan penampilan seperti Miku? Itu sih horror tingkat neraka jahanam, amit-amit cabang bayi. #Ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang buncit, entah lagi hamil, kebanyakan makan, atau malah lagi susah buang air besar?#  
Kise: Aku mau baju pengantin wanita aja-ssu~bawa bunga juga lengkap sama tudung saji di kepala-ssu~  
Aomine: Emangnya kepala lu tempat lauk takut dikerubungi laler, pake tudung saji segala. Gue mah maunya pake baju kayak Syahlimi. #Bangga#  
Imayoshi: Cocok banget tuh, apa lagi ditambah dengan bulu mata anti halilintar sama jambul ring basket. #Ngaco#  
Akasi: Gue pengen pake baju cheerleader, tapi roknya yang pendek. Kalau perlu keliatan pantat sama selangkangannya.  
Hayama: #Mimisan berat#  
Mibuchi: #Sakit perut pengen salto ke WC#  
Day: Buset dah, kalau Akashi jadi cheerleader penontonnya pasti bakalan kabur semua, kalau perlu wasitnya juga ikutan ngibrit. #Obeng melesat entah dari mana, nancep di gigi#  
Murasakibara: Kayaknya tinggal aku doang nih? Ya udah, aku pilih kebaya aja.  
Himuro: Eh? Sepertinya jika Atsushi pake kebaya dan kamben, sekalian sanggulnya, bisa dikira ondel-ondel berjalan tu anak.

Q#5. From: Jesslyn Tjiang  
Kirim pertanyaan boleh?  
Untuk : Kise

Q#5.1. Bagaimana rasanya malam  
pertama ama Kuroko?  
#PLAKPLAKPLAK  
#ABAIKANPERTANYAANGAJEINI .

Kise: Pertanyaan yang menyulitkan. #Puyeng# Aku belum nikah sama dia, jadi nggak tau rasanya. Pengen sih ngeraep perawannya Kurokocchi, tapi dia udai resmi punya nya Kagamicchi-ssu. Jadi yah...ngeliat Kurokocchi telanjang aja udah syukur. #Kuroko keselek air liurnya sendiri, Kagami cengo kayak orang bego, emang bego sih *plak*#  
Kagami: Ngimpi aja, bangun lo Kise! Sampai menara epel habis dimakan sama Murasakibara, lo kagak bakal bisa nyentuh Kuroko seujung ketek pun!  
Kise: Huh, liat saja nanti, selama janur pink belum berdiri, masih ada kesempatan buat ngeliat Kurokocchi dalam mode naked!  
Day: Lanjut~!

Q#6.  
From: denOden

Q#6.1. Untuk: haijaki  
kenapa rambut anda harus di  
gimbal!? Anda lebih cakep waktu  
smp  
Haizaki: Yeah...ada juga pertanyaan buat gueh, emang waktu SMP gue cakep banget. Nggak salah kalau dulu fans gue bejibun. #Kibas bulu hidung, awas bang ntar upilnya copot#  
Midorima: Haijaki bukan bagian dari Kisedai, tapi dia berasal dari Generation of Meringkel.  
Takao: Meringkel? Apaan lagi tuh.  
Midorima: Meringkel artinya kriwil. #Ini bahasa sehari-hari yang telah mainstream di daerah author#  
Murasakibara: Gue kira meringkel merupakan salah satu anggota boiben Bencong Generation.  
Lone: Cepetan jawab bang!  
Haizaki: Hn. Pantat gue gosong karena...eh salah, maksudnya rambut gue gimbal gembel gini gara-gara si Midorimie ketek. Gini nih, kan dulu pas masih tinggal di deket kali Ciliwung gueh sama Midorimie pergi ke empang buat ngintipin cewek-cewek bening yang lagi mandi di sana. Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya ngintip, tau-tau Midorimie nengok ke belakang terus ngacir, gue yang nggak tau ada apa pun nengok ke belakang dan baru sadar kalau di belakang gue ada pipa pembuangan limbah berbahaya. Gue yang orangnya emang suka penasaran masukkin kepala gue ke dalem tu pipa. Eh...ternyata limbahnya tiba-tiba nyembur dari pipa kemudian mengenai kepala dan badan gue. Jadinya rambut gue membusuk, berubah warna dari putih malah jadi kucel kriwil, dan jadi gimbal nggak karuan. Selain itu kulit gue juga berubah menjadi lebih remang. Sialan, Midorimie bukannya ngasih tau gue malah kabur.  
Midorima: Gue takut, makanya gue buruan kabur. Soal kulit lo yang karatan itu bukan sepenuhnya salah si limbah, itu semua terjadi gara-gara lo kualat sering ngejek Aomine suka luluran pake lumpur sawah nanodayo.  
Haizaki: Lo memang nggak pernah ngerti perasaan gue Mie. Lo nggak tau perasaan gue pas gue pulang dan emak ngira gue orang gila nyasar. #Pundung sambil nangis di pojok kuburan*?*#

Q#6.2. untuk: semua  
apa yg akan kalian lakukan kalau  
kalian bisa melakukan apapun  
yang kalian mau pada akashi  
selama 5 menit, dan apa reaksi  
anda, akashi-sama?  
Sumpah, saya doyan banget yang  
beginian, wkwk

Midorima: Nyuruh dia nyiumin kaki gue atau main shogi bareng gue tapi matanya Akashi ditutup biar gue bisa menang, nanodayo.  
Kuroko: Ku suruh dia untuk menghabiskan semua masakan sampah buatan Mbak Aida sampe tumpeh-tumpeh.  
Kise: Aku ingin dicium Akashicchi dengan berbagai gaya dan pose narsis abis itu dijepret pake hape BlackBorokan ku yang baru, terus aplud di pesbuk dengan judul 'Skandal Cinta Sang Model Ganteng Dengan Pembantunya'-ssu~#Akashi langsung enek#  
Aomine: Walaupun hanya lima menit gue pengen jadiin dia 'santapan' gue. Kata Murasakibara rasanya 'enak', gue cuma ingin membuktikannya saja.  
Murasakibara: Kalau cuma lima menit, Mine-chin nggak bakal puas, soalnya itu baru pemanasan aja loh. Kalau aku juga mau 'makan' Aka-chin, hahahaha walaupun waktu lima menit yang diminta udah abis, aku bakal tancep terus sampe pagi.  
Krik krik krik  
All: #Pada ngeri ngebayangin Akashi yang pendek unyu diperkaos sama mahluk tinggi besar berotot tukang makan tapi langsing, bukan genderuwo lho!#  
Lone: Jadi...jika mereka menistaimu kayak gitu, apa reaksimu?  
Akashi: Yang jelas, reaksi gue yang pertama adalah mencabut seluruh kuku Shintarou pake tang, nggak peduli dia abis pake kutek atau menipedi, botakkin kepala,alis,sama bulu kakinya Tetsuya, ngelempar Ryouta ke tempat asalnya yaitu kloset, meluluri seluruh tubuh Daiki dengan tai ayam busuk, terakhir Atsushi, akan ku 'goyang' dirimu sampai pagi sayangkuhhh~#Mendesah gaje#

Kisedai Minus Murasakibara: #Nyari posisi yang pas biar kalau ada apa-apa bias ngacir duluan dengan selamat#  
Team_Rakuzan: #Pada nutupin muka pake kolor colongan karena malu dengan tingkah kapten mereka yang terlalu aduhai menggoda iman#  
Mibuchi: Ini memalukan, siapa pun, bunuh gue sekarang juga!  
Eikichi: Ah, benarkah itu? #Siap-siap mau menggorok Mibuchi dengan golok yang biasa di pake buat ngupas kacang tanah#  
Mibuchi: Oon! #Nempeleng Eikichi pake baskom# Gue masih waras, jenggot! Tunggu, golok siapa itu? Jangan-jangan punya tukang gorengan yang tadi ya?  
Hayama: Bro...kenapa kalian jadi pada tawuran begini nggak banget tau, jaga image dikit napa! Kayak gue dong kalem deh cyin...nggak banyak cincau~  
Another Person From Rakuzan: Idih jijay deh jeng Hayama sok kalem, oiya, inget besok kita kocok arisannya di gubuknya jeng Imayoshi. Jangan lupa deh bowk~  
Hayama: Oke deh say, ntar gue beli lipstik ijo dulu biar kece kayak jeng Midorempong! #Pose najis ala cucok rumpi nunggu busway di perempatan#  
Hyuga: Lama banget, bosen gue dengerin Rakuzan ricuh arisan, mending lanjut aja bang!

Q#7.  
From: mimiko x as sakura  
Saya mau nanya yang saangat  
gaje... XD tapi meski JUJUR  
jawabnya. XD

Q#7.1. untuk semua haizaki(momoi  
tidak): apa warna, ukuran dan  
gambar di CD kalian?  
Midorime: Ijo lumut dong, gambaran anak bebek warna kuning. Ukurannya agak-agak XL gitu deh. Keren kan nanodayo?  
Haijaki: Maaf banget ya. Bukannya gue nggak mau jawab, tapi gue tiap hari pake popok adult diapers, bukan celana dalem.  
All: WHAT? LO KIRA LO BAYI IMUT BEUDH MASIH MENYUSUI PAKE POPOK SEGALA HAH?  
Kise: CD ku warnanya putih loh. Ada renda-renda pink di pinggirnya, ada pitanya di tengah,imut deh,kapan-kapan ku perlihatkan padamu, kalau ukuran L kayaknya mbak.  
Kasamatsu: Oh, jadi CD cewek yang dulu pernah gue temuin di lokernya itu punya dia? Gue kira punya gebetannya abis tidur berdua semalem. #Sweatdrop#  
Aomine: CD ku warna item remang-remang. Gambarnya bunga sakura yang mekar dengan cantik. Ukuran L bowk...  
Imayoshi: Amazing! Sempak bernuansa musim semi~jadi ngiri gue.  
Murasakibara: Aku pake yang warna ungu. Gambar Telertubies main bola di kebon tetangga. Ukuran XXL. Ada masalah?  
Kise: Itu celdam buat kaki gajah kali ya gede banget, gimana ukuran -piip-nya tuh-ssu, super jumbo kah? #Penyakit mesumnya kumat#  
Kuroko: Celana dalemku nggak berwarna dan nggak ada gambarnya. Soalnya CD ku kan invisible, ukuran M. #Semua yang ada di sana menatap horror ke arah Kuroko, tapi emang dasar dianya tetep datar aja tu muka kayak aspal. Invisible? Apa bahan CD nya itu plastik bekas air mineral?#  
Akashi: Sekarang yang ku pakai warnanya pink merona. Ada gambar bercak darah merahnya, ukuran sih sama kayak Tetsuya.  
Day: Jangan-jangan itu bukan gambar darah, tapi Akashi lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan. Atau mungkin darah perjakanya yang abis dijebol Mukkun semaleman? #Garpu,sendok,pisau,sumpit,sapu lidi,pipet menancap dengan indah di kepala mas Day, bukan Dayki , Daiki atau pun Daki#

Q#7.2. Untuk akashi: selain gunting  
barang apa lagi pengen kamu  
siksain ke mereka? *lirik ke  
kiseki sendal*  
Akashi: Macem-macem sih. Pengennya alat pancung, alat pancing *?*, goyang gergaji *?*, panci, kompor, baskom, penggorengan, eh, emangnya gue mau masak ya? Ya gitu deh, yang jelas predikat alat penyiksa budak yang paling ditakuti sampai saat ini tetap dipegang oleh masakan maut Mbak Aida dan Satsuki. Gue dulu emang maunya nyiksa mereka pake alat-alat itu, tapi karena kreditan kosmetik emak gue udah nunggak selama 4 bulan, jadinya tuh barang semuanya digadaikan buat bayar kreditan emak.  
Kagami: Nggak nyadar tu orang, barusan bukannya dia abis ngebunuh orang (yang emang bersalah sih) pake perabot rumah tetangga.

Q#7.3. untuk haizaki kamu sudah  
kakek-kakek yaaa? XD  
Haizaki: Kakek-kakek? Nggak lah ya, tenaga gue masih JOSSSS BANGET. Selain itu gue juga ganteng, huahuahahahahuhu. #Ditimpuk warga sekampung pake kacang dan pisang, emangnya monyet?#

Q#7.4. buat kise bagaimana  
perasaanmu ketika kamu sering  
dibully mereka? *nunjuk kiseki*  
Kise: Sebenernya aku seneng yah, habisnya, itu kan artinya mereka nggak nyuekin aku. Heheheh, yang aku nggak suka tuh kalau mereka nganggep aku nggak ada-ssu, atau nggak ngeliat aku~  
Aomine: Ya iyalah lu keliatan , kecuali kalau lu bisa pake missdirection kayak Tetsu.

Q#7.5. buat murasakibobo(loh?),  
himuro gabung akashi(loh?)  
berapa? XD 2 ato 11(ha? Gak  
jelas de bo.)?  
Murasakibara: Jawabannya satu.  
Kise: Mana bisa!  
Murasakibara: Bisa lah. Aka-chin tambah Muro-chin sama dengan Aka-chin. Karena kalau Aka-chin dipaksain gabung sama Muro-chin, yang ada Muro-chin mati dibantai *?*. Tapi kalau aku yang gabung sama Aka-chin, jadinya tiga, aku,Aka-chin,sama anak kita, hahahaha. Makanya, mikir dong pake logika!  
Kisa: Logika kayak gitu nggak ada di buku pelajaran ini-ssu~#Membolak-balik buku pelajaran masak-memasak kue apem#

Q#7.6. Buat semua lagi khusus para  
seme kiseki (min kuroko yg uke)  
uke kalian sapa? asal bukan  
kuroko. XD  
Midorima: Uke ku udah pasti super cute lopely boy Takao cup cup ah nanodayo~#Tebar kiss ke Takao#  
Takao: #Suhu badan meningkat setara dengan air mendidih, wajah memerah malu-malu mau#  
Kise: Andaikan Kasamatsu-senpai bisa bersikap sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin aku bisa memintanya untuk jadi uke ku.  
Kasamatsu: Ish! Ogah banget! Mendingan gue jadi ukenya Jaki! #Sok jijay, padahal dalam hatinya bilang,'Mau mau mau mau mau mau mau mau banget, thanks Kise, terima kasih karena kau hanya melihat aku seorang~'#  
Aomine: Uke gue Sakurai #Ngaku-ngaku#, masakannya enak, orangnya imut beudh, tipe gue banget.  
Imayoshi: Mulai kapan kamu jadi ukenya Aomine? Selamet yah, aku jadi terharu, hiks hiks. Mudah-mudahan cepet dapet momongan. #Menyalami tangan Sakurai sambil nangis rempong#  
Sakurai: Bukan. Ngaco tuh Aomine, kita tak pernah sekalipun menjalin tali asmara, kalau membantu Aomine menjalin tali beha Momoi yang putus sih pernah, itu juga cuma sekali.

Murasakibara: Uke ku Aka-chin, selingkuhan ku Aka-chin, pacar ku Aka-chin, istriku Aka-chin, cemilan paling bernutrisi buatku Aka-chin.  
Himuro: Tak adakah tempat untukku sedikit saja di hatimu, Atsushi? #Ngambek, meluk-meluk Haizaki, Haizaki blushing, rejeki jangan ditolak#  
Akashi: Nggak punya uke. Kan aku uke #Kedipin mata genit#, kalaupun pengen jadi seme, uke pilihan ku tetep Atchuchi cayang~#Nempel mesra di dada Mukkun, membuat para jombo mutlak yang ada di sana pada ngiri permanen, bahkan Hayama melempar Nebuya keluar jendela karena jeles akut#  
Kuroko: Sayang banget aku nggak ditanyain, padahal uke ku kan Nigou.  
Kagami: Hey, uke itu berbeda dengan peliharaan!

Q#7.7. buat kiseki lagi kalo kalian jadi  
cewek kalian pengen cosplay  
chara dari anime apa? Xd  
Sudah selesai adios.  
Akashi: Yah...aku sih maunya dari anime K Project. Cosplay jadi Kushina Anna. Gaun gothic lolita warna merah, pasti kawaii deh aku, hihihi. #Ketawa ala kunti kejepit lemari#  
Kagami: Kawaii apanya, yang ada nyeremin. Akashi cosplay jadi Anna, malah keliatan kayak Gasai Yuno. #Membayangannya saja sudah membuat bulu dada Kagami merinding dugem#  
Murasakibara: Nyaaa~cosplay dari K Project juga ah, jadi Neko meong~Tapi Nekonya yang versi naked.  
Haizaki: Horror amat kalau ada naked Neko setinggi genderuwo.  
Aida: Kupikir dia sangat cantik kalau jadi Neko. #Banjir mimisan ngebayangin Mukkun telanjang pake wig pink sambil teriak 'wagahaiwa...Neko de aru~'#  
Kuroko: Hum...nggak ada ide. Tapi boleh juga cosplay jadi Akane Tsunemori dari Psycho Pass. Biar pun penampilannya cupu, tapi dia cewek tangguh, terutama tangguh di ranjang *loh?* lihat tuh si Kougami aja sampe klepek-klepek kayak ikan mau di panggang.  
Kiyoshi: Jiah, cocok dah sama muka lu yang datar kayak papan tulis, Kuroko.  
Kise: Aku jadi Tomoe Mami dari Puella Magi Madoka Magica aja ah. Kan aku sama Mami sama-sama indah menguning.  
Midorima: Lo menguning di WC, gue menghijau organik alami, sehat loh #Nggak nyambung#. Aku pengen cosuin Mariandel dari Ixion Saga DT. DT! DT! DT! DT! DT! Yeah~nanogayung #Nyanyiin opening Ixion Saga dengan suara kayak anak kucing mati kesamber gledek, semua mahluk yang ada di sana menutup kuping rapat-rapat untuk mencegah kerusakan telinga permanen by Midorima#  
Otsubo: ANJIR! Suara Midorima si kutu lumut kayaknya bisa bangkitin mayat-mayat dari kubur nih! #Nyumpel kuping sendiri pake bola basket#  
Takao: Muka boleh cakep, Shin-chan, tapi suara lo aje gile bisa ngeledakkin bom nuklir sedunia! #Facepalm tingkat dewa#  
Aomine: Jah, Mariandel itu kan cewek jejadian. Oppai sih dia punya, tapi dia juga punya 'biji'.  
Midorima: Biarin gitu loh. Ting penting dia cantik pake baju cewek gitu loh. Lo sendiri mau cosplay apa?  
Aomine: Kusaribe Hakaze dari Zetsuen no Tempest. Keren monyong!  
Kuroko: Wah...Aomine-kun mirip banget kok sama Hakaze, tapi Hakaze yang kelamaan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari.  
Aomine: Makasih banget udah muji gue, Tetsu. Gue jadi bernapsu jadiin lo ring basket buat latihan team gue besok. #Masang tampang om-om pedoupil, aura-aura remang misterius menjalar dari seluruh tubuh gosong pekatnya#  
Kuroko: #Merinding ngilu, siap-siap ambil ancang-ancang mau ngibrit jika saja Aomine memberinya serangan dadakan#

Q#8.  
From: kucing item kejepit pintu  
pertanyaannya dua ya *kitty  
eyes*  
Q#8.1. untuk: aomine  
daki-mu tebelnya berapa cm?  
Aomine: Daki? Ini bukan daki. Kulit gue udah dari sananya item begini. Biarpun item gue tetep sekseh kan? #Berpose alay kayak calon model yang gagal audisi, bahkan Mukkun sampe keselek biji salak saking tertohok ngeliat pose kere nggak bangetnya si Aomine#  
Murasakibara: Dafuq! Mataku, kenapa mataku jadi perih gini, yank kucekkin mataku dong~ #Ngucek-ngucek matanya pake tangan mulus Akashi, padahal Akashi habis cebok barusan# Yank, kok tanganmu baunya kayak jamban sih?

Q#8.2. untuk: GoM  
udah pernah ciuman? kalo udah  
sama siapa?  
Kuroko: Udah pernah, pas masih di Teiko. Waktu aku masih pacaran sama Aomine-kun. Dia sering nyiumin aku, baru nyampe di sekolah, di kelas kalo lagi sepi, di WC, pulang latihan basket, pulang sekolah, pokoknya sering banget. Tau nggak aku capek tau ngeladeninya, mending cuma ciuman biasa, Aomine-kun nyium aku pake style yang aneh-aneh segala. #Giliran Aomine yang keselek dakinya sendiri mendengar pengakuan polos tanpa dosa nan datarnya Kuroko#  
Kagama: WHAT? Sialan tuh Ahomine dekil bulukan ternyata dia udah duluan ngekissu Kuroko gue! #Menyingsingkan lengan celana dalam *?*# Gue aja belum pernah ngapa-ngapain dia!  
Hyuga: Ini mah salah lu. Lu nya aja yang kurang agresif. Pacaran kok malu-malu pantat sapi. Kreatif dikit dong, cium kek, raep kek, perkosa kek!  
Midorima: Aku pernah ciuman cuma sekali sama Takao, itu pun dia langsung demam dan kejang-kejang 7 hari 5 malam. Setelah itu aku nggak berani nyium dia lagi.  
Aomine: Wajar kok. Orang lo pas itu kan belum gosok gigi, mana abis bangun tidur lagi. Jigongnya sampe berkerak alami di mulut lo.  
Midorima: Wah, thank you Aomine. Aku inget sekarang. Paginya pas aku cipok Takao aku memang lupa gosok gigi, mana malemnya makan semur jengkol bareng Murasakibara. Hahahahaha.  
Kise: Pantesan aja dia jadi sakit abis dicium kamu. Nggak gigi, nggak rambut, nggak ketek pada jigongan semua-ssu~Aku belum pernah ciuman, masih ting ting loh. Ada yang mau nyium aku?  
Aomine: Ogah, mendingan gue disuruh nyium sepatu buluknya Bakagami, lebih asoy geboy!  
Kise: Aominecchi kejam~berarti harga diriku 175 derajat lebih rendah dari sepatunya Kagamicchi, huweee Jahat!#Memukul dada Aomine pelan-pelan kayak cewek baru diputusin pacar# Aominecchi sendiri pernah ciuman?  
Aomine: Kan lo udah tau jawabannya dari Tetsu barusan. #Buru-buru pergi ke belakang panggung dengan gaya sok cool, padahal cuma mau ke WC nggak tahan pengen boker, pasti gara-gara tadi pagi sarapan pake lauk kemaren, mendingan sih dari pada makan masakan najis bin haram buatannya Momoi#  
Akashi: Aku udah pasti dong sama Atsushi, abis makan, bangun tidur, abis cebok, tetep harus kissu, chuu~.#Cium mesra bibir Mukkun#  
Para Jomblo merana: #Menggerutu nista menyaksikkan pasangan MuraAka yang sejak awal bermesraan gaje di acara ini, bikin ngiri semua mahluk sejagad raya#  
Hyuga: Kapan gue bisa mesra-mesraan kayak gitu sama pacar gue yah? #Meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh ngenes sebagai pemenang penghargaan Jomblo Freak Award 2013 dengan kategori,'17 Tahun Menjomblo Dunia Akherat'.  
Murasakibara: Heheh, sama kayak Mine-chin, Akashi udah ngasih tau jawabanku. Hm...tapi aku juga pernah dicium Muro-chin loh. Dia bilang dia mau bersihin bekas semur tahu yang ada di mulutku, taunya dia nyium aku.  
Akashi: Hoh, jadi ada yang berani mencium Atsushi ku ya? Hn, biar ku lihat hadiah apa yang cocok ku berikan padamu, Tatsuya. #Merogoh ransel yang entah punya siapa guna menemukan segala macam alat pembantai manusia demi melenyapkan keberadaan Himuro dari muka bumi#  
Himuro: Atsushi~kenapa lo bilang-bilang sih?#Tubuh memucat dengan dramatis, kaki terasa kaku, tangan tak bisa digerakkan, pantat nyeri, kepala terasa kram, dada encok, lidah bengak, perut terasa lapar tatkala Akashi mendekat perlahan ke arahnya dengan membawa senjata mujarab untuk menghabisi Himuro yang telah mengambil kissunya Mukkun secara paksa#  
Akashi: #Nampol bibir Himuro dengan benda aneh yang tak teridentifikasi, membuat bibir Himuro menjadi monyong tapi tetep ganteng#  
Himuro: Puahhh...ap...apaan ini? Benda apa yang kau pakai untuk memukulku, bau banget gila!  
Akashi: Bukan apa-apa, cuma sendal jepit punya si Kotaro. Abis dipake nginjek pup anjing aja kok, masa' bau sih?

T B C

Pertanyaan sudah dijawab semua, kurang puas dengan jawabannya?

Yang mau ngirim pertanyaan monggo,

Saya tunggu, batas waktunya 399 hari#Loh?#

Formatnya:

Contoh: Untuk : Midorima

Midorin, bulu matamu ada kutunya, nggak? Kalau ketombe, ada?


	3. Episode 3

Helo semuanya, apa kabar? Aku baik kok, kalau kalian? #plakk

Maaf kalau ada pertanyaannya yang belum kejawab, soalnya ntar kepanjangan (ini aja udah kelewat panjang loh), jadi saya putuskan buat ngelanjutin yang belum terjawab di chap depan.

**Question Answer Bareng GoM**

**BY : LonelyDay**

**Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan aku.**

**Warning: Gaje,abal,typos kalau ada tolong kasih tau saya,jijay,OC,OOC,nggak rapi,aneh,garing.**

**Beri tau saya jika ada hal yang kelewat aneh dan ganjil**

Happy reading…

Hayama: Ah Akashi, itu kan sendal jepit yang tadi aku pake pas perjalanan ke sini, tadi ilang tak cariin di mana-mana nggak ada, ku pikir ada yang nyolong. Untung ketemu, lumayan lah tak pake buat pulang. #Nyomot sendal mengerikan yang dipegang jijay oleh Akashi, kemudian dengan santai memasukkannya ke kantong jaket#  
Himuro: Ish, kenapa malah disimpen, bau pupup guguk tau! #Muntah paku#  
Hayama: Mubazir lah bang Himuro, biar tak pake lagi nanti.  
Takao: Lu kan udah pake sepatu, kenapa masih nyimpen sandal haram itu. Jangan-jangan lu tadi pagi lihat Oha-Asa, terus sendal itu lucky item lu ya?  
Hayama: Nggak banget deh bang kalau aku ketularan penyakitnya jeng Midorempong, bisa-bisa gigi seksi ku lumutan. Gini nih ceritanya ya, tadi sore rombongan Rakuzan berangkat ke sini naek angkot. Tau-tau pas di perjalanan malah macet, katanya sih lagi ada parade untuk mengusir hantu banci yang gentayangan gara-gara ketabrak becak, tapi pelakunya langsung ngacir. Ya udah, terpaksa kita semua jalan kaki dan harus rela digodain bencong nakal yang lagi mangkal di deket pohon jambu monyet. Apa lagi Mibuchi berkali-kali dicolek pantatnya sama tuh bencong. Karena nggak kuat dengan cobaan itu, akhirnya Mibuchi memilih untuk melewati selokan bawah tanah yang ada di Lawang Sewu supaya nyampe ke sininya nggak telat. Ya udah kita semua ngikut dia aja. Sebelum aku nyebur ke selokan, Mibuchi buru-buru minjem sendal jepit dari mas-mas tukang gorengan yang ada di situ. Terus dia kasih sendal itu ke aku, katanya biar sepatu ku nggak kotor kena comberan. Baik banget sih dia. Kalau Nebuya, dia minjem golok buat nyabet banci-banci kegatelan.  
Team_Rakuzan: #Cuma diem dengan anteng mendengar Hayama menceritakan aib mereka ketika di Lawang Sewu#  
Kuroko: Ah, Mibuchi-kun so sweet banget deh. Kalau aku ada di posisinya Hayama-kun dan Kagami-kun di posisinya Mibuchi-kun, paling-paling Kagami-kun kabur duluan ninggalin aku di selokan sambil digodain para bencong alay.  
Day: Ya udah boys ntar aja ngegosipnya, waktunya jawab pertanyaan, lumayan banyak nih. Oiya, kalo ngegosip lagi ajak-ajak gue napa.  
Hayama: Maaf ya jeng Day. Ntar kita curcol bareng. Oke?  
Day: Yo'i, ntar bilangin juga ke jeng Nebuya, arisannya dia udah nunggak 5 bulan, mana bentar lagi mau ngocok.  
Hayama: Tenang aja ntar eike suruh dia jual jenggotnya ke tukang sapu ijuk kalo perlu.  
Lone: Oke, pertanyaan pertama.

Q#9. From: ai hakawa

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akachin  
mesra banget deh sama mukkun  
oh no betapa inginnya saya jadi  
murasakibara u,u *peluk cium  
akashi/ditiban jet*  
saya mau nanya deh buat akashi  
aja, cekidot (?)

Q#9.1. bagaimana  
rasanya dimakan mukkun?

Akashi: Rasanya...hehehe malu~#Sembunyi di belakang Kuroko#  
Murasakibara: Udah deh bilang aja, biar orang-orang pada tau seberapa perkasanya diriku untuk menaklukkanmu. #Wajah Akashi memerah, bukan kudisan loh!#  
Akashi: Awalnya...sakit, sakit sesakit-sakitnya, malah sampai lecet terus berdarah, rasanya waktu itu ingin ku lempar granat saja pantat montoknya si Atsushi. Tapi...lama-lama kok jadi enak ya? Enak banget, pokoknya bikin ketagihan deh. Dan akhirnya aku lah yang sering minta jatah ke dia. Huahahahahaha~ #Saking malunya sampe nutupin wajah pake tutup panci#  
Hayama: Dafuq! Akashi...kamu harus tau betapa sakitnya aku sekarang, hiksu. #Memegang dadanya dengan dramatis, tau-tau ada Haizaki muncul tiba-tiba kayak tuyul lalu memeluk Hayama dari belakang dengan mesra#  
Haizaki: Cup-cup udah jangan nangis, laki-laki di dunia Kurobasu bukan cuma dia. #Mengelus kepala Hayama dengan tampang keibuan#  
BUAGGGGH  
Midorima&Mibuchi: #Melempar kepala Haizaki dengan mesin cuci merek neksian sampai sakaratul maut, mesin cucinya minjem dari laundry sebelah. Jangan lupa dikembalikan supaya mbak-mbak laundrynya nggak ngamuk# DASAR GIMBAL GOMBEL AJI MUMPUNG! NYARI KESEMPITAN DALAM KEMAMPETAN!  
Hyuga: Sudah cukup! Ini semua sudah menyiksa hati jomblo perjaka gue! #Bersimpuh di lantai, lalu mewek-mewek najis ala jomblo ditinggal mati sama mak comblangnya#  
Imayoshi: Sudah, sudah. Aku tau kau jomblo sejati, jadi kau harus menerima benda pemberianku ini untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah dan penderitaanmu. #Menyerahkan tali jemuran emaknya, silet bekas cukur jenggotnya Nebuya, obat nyamuk bayclean, dan seperangkat racun tikus dibayar kredit kepada Hyuga dengan hati ikhlas#  
Hyuga: WHAT? LU KATA GUE MAU BUNUH DIRI KAYAK DI SENETRON-SINETRON ALAY LU KASIH BENDA BEGINIAN?! INGET GUE BELUM KAWIN BANG DAN GUE MASIH PERJAKA, GUE BELUM NGERASAIN YANG NAMANYA MALAM PERTAMA, GUE BELUM PERNAH PUNYA PACAR, DAN YANG TERPENTING GUE JOMBLO MEN, JOMBLO! #Teriak super JGEEER membahana tsunami di telinganya Imayoshi, akibatnya gendang telinganya pecah berkeping-keping seperti serpihan daki#  
Imayoshi: Tenang bro, bukan itu maksud gue. #Memegangi kedua telinganya yang malang, sepertinya dia harus pergi ke dokter gigi setelah acara ini selesai#  
Hyuga: Teyuss ngapain dong?#Mewek dikit dengan wajah berkerut kayak mbah-mbah di panti jomblo#  
Imayoshi: Alat-alat ini buat ngebantai mereka berdua. Mereka berdua telah menyebabkan banyak kegalauan dan kecemburuan di kalangan para jomblo. #Nunjuk-nunjuk MuraAka dengan jari telunjuk yang diujungnya terdapat seongok upil tak berdaya yang telah mengering, MuraAka yang merasa ditunjuk gaje pun melotot kayak kuntilanak kelindes ambulance ke arah Imayoshi#  
Hyuga: #Badannya mendadak merinding ngeri# Maaf, tapi gue masih belum mau mati diseruduk Murasakibara dan dipancung sama Akashi.

Q#9.2. pernah gak sih kamu niat makan  
mukku? ya sekali2 gitu jadi seme  
dari uke raksasa gedue kyk dia  
*bow*

Akashi: Pernah lah jeng, tapi aku nggak berani. Abis dia gede banget. Susah tau menaklukannya, silahkan bayangin aku sama Atsushi di kasur dengan aku yang berperan sebagai seme.  
Kuroko: #Membayangkan Akashi jadi semenya Mukkun, lebih tepatnya membayangkan Mukkun ditindih Akashi# Sepertinya hal itu terlalu menakutkan, aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan Murasakibara-kun mendesah 'Aw aw aw ugh...lebih keras~aw' gara-gara digenjot sama Akashi-kun. #Semua yang ada di sana cengo mendengar kata-kata ajaib yang meluncur dari bibir Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang tampang datar tak bersalah persis kayak maling yang ketangkep basah nyolong tapi nggak mau ngaku#  
Aomine: #Baru datang dari WC# Ada apa nih? Kok suasananya rada-rada suram yah, apa karena aura remang dari diri gue yang terpancar begitu kuat?  
Kise: Eh Aominecchi. Dari mana aja sih, ku kira tadi kamu pulang naik ojeknya mas Codet.  
Aomine: Gue tadi abis benerin make up, soalnya gue sering keringetan. #Boong banget#  
Day: Pas banget, ada pertanyaan loh buat abang Daiki.

Q#9.3. terus sama buat aomine  
yayayayya *ditendang* eh  
aomine emang dirimu gak pny  
rasa apa sama satsuki dia kan  
cakep boooo (?) seksi lagi masa  
ente gak demen sih? apa mau  
sama saya aja? wkwkwkw  
*dilempar*  
tapi aku maunya sama akashi u,u  
*review nyampah*

Aomine: Ciyusan nih mau sama gue, heheh gue jadi nepsong~#Plakk# Dia itu cewek perfect idaman para pria sejagat raya. Seandainya gue nggak kenal Satsuki dari kecil, mungkin aja sekarang gue udah lari-lari estafet mengejar cintanya. Tapi, karena gue dari orog udah kenal sama dia, sekarang ini gue ngerasa dia itu udah bagian dari diri gue. Aliasnya gue nganggep Satsuki saudara kembar-kembir yang sulit terpisahkan. Jadi ya perasaan gue biasa aja kok sama dia.

Kise: Kembar dari mana? Nggak mirip ah...lama-lama otakmu makin ngaco aja. Pasti seluruh bagian otak Aominecchi telah tertutup gumpalan daki. #Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba mulut Kise sudah disumpel pake bola basket#  
Midorima: Maaf Kise. Tadi aku nggak sengaja mau ngeshoot ke arah si dekil Aomine malah kena kamu. #Tersenyum innocent seakan-akan tak pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal apa pun#

Akashi: Shintarou, ini bukan pertandingan basket.

Q#10. From: Unknown Reader  
Aduh...-ngakak sengakak  
ngakaknya- murasakibara-  
oniichan segitu sayangnya sama  
akashi-oniisama ya? Ya udah,  
boleh reader gaje ini nanya lagi?  
#plakkkk

Murasakibara: Hehehe. Iya dong, luv luv him alwas togeder alwas polepel. Tanya aja yang banyak, biarin otaknya mbak author meleduk dan tangannya tambah keriting gara-gara ngetik fic gajebo ini.

Q#10.1. For: Kiseki no Sedai oniichan-  
tachi  
Seandainya kalian bertemu  
dengan diri kalian yang versi  
cewek (?) Di dunia lain, apa  
reaksi kalian?

Kuroko: Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sedatar dadanya mbah author.  
Aida: Itu aja? Apa nggak ada reaksi yang bisa bikin gue lompatin empangnya engkong Jarot sambil bilang WOW gitu? #Mbak Aida rada sensi kalau mendengar hal-hal berbau 'DADA' yang sungguh menohok langsung ke dalam hatinya#  
Kuroko: Abisnya aku bingung mau ngapain kalau ketemu diriku dalam versi wanita. Pengen tak perkosa sih tapi takutnya dilaporin satpam. #Nggak tau udah berapa kali manusia di sana dibuat cengo bagaikan monyet menunggu pisang jatuh dari tiang listrik karena mendengar kata-kata Kuroko yang teramat najis untuk diterima oleh indra pendengaran manusia yang masih dalam keadaan waras#  
Kise: Aku...mau nyantet dia aja deh-ssu~  
Aomine: Ini lagi, apa-apaan mau nyantet dirinya dalam versi cewek.  
Kise: Yo'i pak, aku pengen nyantet dia abisnya, aku takut dia ngalahin kecantikanku sebagai model. Ntar pamorku menurun, terus fans ku pada bunuh diri dengan cara nyebur ke sumur butek, abis itu Kurokocchi meninggalkanku nikah sama Kagamicchi dan bulan madu di toko Izukimart. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku mungkin bakal bunuh diri loncat dari ketinggian Monas sambil teriak, 'TOLONG SEDIAIN AKU KASUR SUPER EMPUK KALAU PERLU DARI PANTATNYA KEBO DI BAWAH SANA, AKU MAU LONCAT-ssu'. Maka dari itu, aku harus minta bantuan dukun mujarab eyang Sabar yang lagi ngetrend saat ini buat nyantet dia-ssu biar mampus~  
Midorima: Diriku yang ijo-ijo kayak bubur kacang ijo ini nggak nyangka kalau engkau dapat mengatakan hal yang sedemikian laknatnya seperti itu, Kise(ndal). Nyam nyam nyam#Benerin kacamatanya yang tebelnya udah kayak buku kamus bahasa alien sambil makan semangkuk bakso ikan paus, tunggu, dari mana datangnya bakso itu?# Kalau gue pengen adu cupu sama diri gue yang versi cewek, walaupun gue udah tau kalau gue lah yang bakal jadi pemenangnya, bang nambah lagi pentol ubur-ubur rasa ular sawahnya! #Nyodorin mangkuk bakso kepada seorang mas-mas yang nggak tau kenapa udah ada di atas panggung#  
Murasakibara: Reaksiku biasa aja sih. Tapi aku pengen ngebandingin besar dadaku versi cewek sama dadanya Sa-chin, kira-kira mana yang lebih toel-toel yah?  
Aomine: Kayaknya kalo ada lu versi cewek si Satsuki properti bodynya bakal tersaingi deh~#Banjir bandang iler membayangkan betapa WOW nya dada tuing-tuing super bakpaonya si Mukkun dalam versi cewek# Kalo gue mah bakal nyuruh diri gue dalam versi cewek itu buat ke Korea untuk melakukan perontokkan daki secara menyeluruh di seluruh badan biar kinclong kayak pakai sabun colek merk dangdut, terus gue suruh dia suntik putih supaya kulitnya tak kembali menjadi gosong arang.  
Akashi: Gue bakalan mengajaknya buat menyiksa para hewan peliharaan gue. #Melirik horror ke arah para kambing kurban yang siap disembelih buat lebaran monyet alias para anggota Kiseki no Sedeng#  
Murasakibara : Aka-chin pengen nyiksa aku juga?  
Akashi: Wajib lah Atsushi. Tapi aku hanya akan menyiksamu dengan cinta luar binasa yang bertubi-tubi agar kau mabuk kepayang dipelukanku~huahahahaha~  
Kise: Akashicchi jahat pilih kasih, giliran Murasakibaracchi aja dicekokin beribu gombalan manis dan makanan manis juga cinta sepanjang jalan, tapi kalau kita, disiksa tanpa ampun, hueeeee~#Lari-lari ala film India kemudian memeluk Akashi sampai Akashi terjungkal ke bawah panggung dengan posisi nungging dan tewas di tempat kehabisan oksigen karena dipeluk Kise, ingatlah bahwa pelukan Kise rasanya setara dengan dibelit rantai sampai tulang remuk#  
Akashi: #Kaku, nggak bergerak sama sekali, persis kayak ikan mati yang dijual di pasar#  
Kise: Akashicchi, ma-maaf~Bangun Akashicchi jangan mati dulu~kumohon~aku masih punya hutang 6.950 perak sama kamu, kalau kamu bangun aku janji deh bakalan nyicil 150 perak per minggu~ #Mewek gaje kayak baby imut beudh nangis minta netek ke emaknya sambil mengguncang -piip-nya Akashi, pelecehan seksual ini namanya!# Lone: Permisa, kita abaikan saja waria-waria itu dan lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. #Sebuah setrika melayang dengan anggun bak ballerina, entah siapa yang melemparnya, yang jelas sekarang setrika imut itu sudah menempel cantik tepat di wajah Lone hingga wajahnya gosong separo#

Q#10.2. For: Kiseki no Sedai oniichan-  
tachi #again:  
Kalau kalian misalnya ketemu  
seven cardinal demons, apa yang  
kalian lakukan? (Catatan: saya  
muslim #gananya)

Author : Saya juga Muslim (KTP) mbak heheheheh.

Akashi: #Bangkit dari kubur# Yang pertama kali gue lakuin adalah mengangkat semua jemuran milik emak gue.  
Kagami: Apa hubungannya. Emang mau ada lumpur lapindo pake acara ngangkat CD sama beha emak lu segala! #Emosi, ingin rasanya Kagami melempar Akashi dengan celana dalam jamuran milik Alex yang setaun belum dicuci, tapi niat itu dia urungkan demi keselamatan harta,jiwa, dan -piip-nya#  
Midorima: Kalau aku sih bakal kawin lari sama Takao, tinggal di hutan kalimantan dan membangun rumah bedeg pemulung di sana, lalu punya banyak baby berkepala ijo brokoli yang imut beudh dan hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan sepen kardinal demons selamanya nanodayo~  
Takao: Shin-chan. Bisa nggak sih kita ngebangun rumah yang lebih bagus lagi, jangan bedeg ah, malu tau sama temen arisan gue.  
Kise: Aku akan menyelamatkan Kurokocchi lebih dulu dengan Kagamicchi sebagai umpan buat mancing demons, biarin ah masa bodo dia mau diperkosa rame-rame atau dikulitin kayak kambing sama demonnya yang penting bisa nikah sama Kurokocchi-ssu~

JBLAKKKK

#Sebuah kulkas 2 pintu lengkap dengan cemilan dan sayuran di dalamnya melayang freestyle lalu mengenai Kise hingga tubuhnya penyok bagaikan kelindes 5 ekor Mukkun, 1 butir Mukkun beratnya mencapai 100 kg loh!#  
Aomine: Jika ketemu sama sepen kardinal demons , gue bakal berhibernasi dengan cara tidur panjang di lubang tikus terdekat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Jadi pas gue bangun demonnya udah dimampusin sama guntingnya Akashi, lo sendiri tau lah kalau Akashi tuh raja dari segala rajanya setan.  
Imayoshi: Kalau elo rajanya daki dari segala daki, Aomine.  
Kukoko: Aku sih gampang aja. Para demon nggak bakal menyadari keberadaanku, kan aku bisa missdirection. Kecuali jika sebelumnya aku makan sambel terasi, pete, sama jengkol, makanan itu dapat menambah bibit-bibit jigong di mulutku, sehingga mereka berkembang biak dengan cepat, mengakibatkan nafasku yang biasanya wangi vanila jadi bau naga busuk. Kalau nafasku yang bau itu tercium oleh si demon, dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku.  
Kiyoshi: Ternyata bener katanya si Daiki Dekil Dakian mesum, kalau Kuroko pas SMP demen mampir di wartegnya kang Dadang buat minum jus terasi udang tiren campur selai jengkol sama krim pete.  
Izuki: Ciyusan tuh? Kok gue baru tau ya.  
Haizaki: Bener kok. Wartegnya kang Dadang emang terkenal di kalangan para remaja Teiko yang ababil. Dulu gue juga sering mampir di sana buat beli sop rasa paku rebus wijen. Bahkan kang Dadang menyediakan makanan gratis buat ababil yang lagi jomblo dan putus cinta.  
Hyuga: Makanan apa itu? Aku mau coba~#Mata berbinar-bonar kayak lagi ngeliat nenek-nenek berkerut telanjang di sungai#  
Haizaki: Macem-macem mas, ada semur tai tokek kering, jus baygon, kue tart rasa sabun cair, rendang obeng, lontong bumbu beling, teh wangi comberan, keripik batu, dan yang paling populer burger isi daging tikus mati glondongan.  
Hyuga: Nggak jadi ah, rahang sama gigi gue kayaknya nggak bisa dipake buat ngunyah semua makanan keramat itu. #Mendadak mencret-mencret di celana#  
Lone: Kalau Mukkun sendiri mau ngapain kalau ketemu si sepen icon demons(trasi) itu?#Woy namanya bukan itu!#  
Murasakibara: Makan dong. #Jawaban yang sangat singkat,cair, dan remang#  
Kise: A...apa mungkin makan demons-ssu?  
Murasakibara: Bukan! Amit-amit cabang pohon rambutan, aku tau aku doyan makan, tapi bukan makan begituan!  
Kise: Teyus apa dung, makan aku yang manis asem asin ini? #Kedip-kedip mesum ke arah abang kameramen#  
Kameramen: #Matanya mendadak bisulan gede#  
Murasakibara: Ogah, kayaknya rasa Kise-chin nggak beda jauh sama kuning-kuning di septictank.  
Kuroko: Eh? Ciyusan nih. Jadi intinya Murasakibara-kun pernah makan e'ek anget dong?  
Murasakibara: Hal itu tak perlu dibahas di sini, bikin malu tau, Kuro-chin.  
Aomine: Terus lu mau makan apa? Daki gue? #Emosi tingkat jahanam#  
Murasakibara: Makan...makan Aka-chin mentah-mentah, heheh. #Tersenyum mesum#  
Aomine: Yah, gue yakin demonsnya langsung ngibrit jauh liat lo makan Akashi. #Cemburu buta#

Q#10.3. For: Akashi-oniisama  
Ne, Akashi-oniisama. Kalau  
Murasakibara-oniichan berubah  
jadi cewek gimana reaksinya?#  
plakkk  
Akashi: Atsushi jadi cewek...berarti aku harus siap-siap jadi seme dadakan nih supaya bisa menimpa tubuh Atsushi dengan perfect biar dia tak berdaya di atas kasur huahahaha~  
Kise: Jangan lupa sebelumnya minum obat kuat mujarab cap banteng nyeruduk matador untuk mencegah encok pada -piip- dan juga pantat-ssu.#Memamerkan sekotak obat misterius dan mencurigakan yang lebih mirip seperti obat sariawan khusus balita dan nenek kakek#

Q#11. From: Hyorikazu  
ah, saya mau tanya jg dong  
author-senpai boleh ya? :3 *sok  
imut*

Q#11.1. Buat Mi-chan (Midorima)  
Milih mana? Dicium Akashi atau  
duren? :3

Midorima: Nggak enak banget pilihannya mbak. #Banjir air mata darah# Jujur, gue mempertaruhkan nyawa dan nasib gue untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. #Lebay mode:on# Gue pilih dicium Akashi ajah, kalau nyium duren bisa-bisa bibir seksi gue gitu loh jadi jontor kayak bibirnya Himuro yang tadi dapet hadiah timpukan sendal gratis tidak dipotong pajak oleh Akashi.  
Murasakibara: Jadi gitu ya...Mido-chin mau kepala organiknya aku gigit? #Menatap Midorin sambil ngiler, entah bagaimana caranya gigi-gigi Mukkun sudah berubah menjadi tajam setajam beling dengan kemampuan langka dapat mengunyah besi baja maupun knalpot bajaj#  
Midorima: Murasakibara, slow dong bro, gue cuma bercanda, nggak ada maksud buat cipok Akashi seujung ingus pun~#Gemeteran menghadapi Murasakibara yang sedang dalam mode pemakan segala benda dan mahluk#

Q#11.2. Buat Aka-chan  
Sejak kapan Aka-chan ketularan  
virus ohokmesumohok nya si  
daki? *dibalang tahu(?)*

Akashi: Aku ketularan mesumnya Daiki? Kayaknya cuma perasaan anda saja nona, aku masih alim dan suci. #Masang tampang moe tak berdosa#  
Aomine: #Dalam hatinya,'Penipu kelas mujaer, apa dia udah lupa kalau dirinya udah dijebol gede sama Murasakibara tiap hari.'#  
Mibuchi: Sei-chan, bukannya kita sering nyolongin kaset bokepnya pelatih ya tiap latihan usai?  
Eikichi: Iya juga ya nonton gituan rame-rame bareng anak-anak Rakuzan tiap hari emang seru, bisa membangkitkan semangat yang udah lempeng melempem gara-gara latihan berlebihan ala teroris di kebun basket*?* sebelah sumur deket sekolah.  
Another Person From Rakuzan: Kalian ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng kayak gledek, ntar kalau pelatih denger gimana? Kan jadi berabe urusannya, bisa-bisa tempat naruh bokepnya dipindahin, susah tau nyarinya.  
Hayama: Tenang aja guys...kan kita punya Akashi, dia bisa liat masa depan, nggak susah kok bagi dia buat menemukan lokasi penyimpanan bokep terupdate! Iya kan...Aka...eh? #Hayama hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena tiba-tiba mendapati wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya# Se-sejak kapan kapten ada di depanku?  
Akashi: Sejak kalian mulai ngerumpi tentang bokep yang sering kita tonton bareng, udah deh, di chapter ini 2 aib Rakuzan telah terbongkar dan diketahui masyarakat luas mulai dari pejabat sampai gelandangan pasti udah pada tau hal itu. Gue males banget kalau bangun tidur tiba-tiba dari lemari celana dalem muncul wartawan yang mau wawancarai gue tentang aib-aib kita yang barusan terbongkar, kan malu gue kalau diliput pagi-pagi gitu, mana belum mandi lagi mending kalau udah dandan.  
Mibuchi: Sei-chan, kan enak tuh bisa masuk tipi di salah satu acara infotainment tersohor dunia akherat, kalau nggak salah judulnya apa yah? Kayaknya jepret investigasi deh? #Mibuchi berpikir keras sekeras tulang pantanya Kuroko sambil menggaruk jenggot Nebuya sampe rontok#  
Another Person From Rakuzan: Aku tau itu! Judulnya pasti mampet investigasi kan? Bener nggak tuh?  
Hayama: Bukan itu deh kayaknya! Mamih aku tiap subuh suka nonton itu, sepertinya kentut investigasi! Yah itu judulnya.  
Akashi: Pada bego kalian semua! Percuma gue jadi kapten, yang bener itu kampret investigasi! Masa' gitu aja lo nggak tau, dasar bloon lo pada! #Nampolin budak-budaknya yang sebenernya nggak bersalah pake cobek beserta ulekannya dengan brutal#  
Kise: Malang banget nasib mereka, untung Akashicchi bukan kaptenku lagi. #Prihatin ngeliat anak-anak Rakuzan yang tak berdosa dinistai oleh cobek bau sambel petenya Akashi#  
Aomine: Siapa pun yang jadi kapten lu, lu tetep aja jadi kambing tertindas dan pasrah tanpa mau melakukan perlawanan demi sebuah kemerdekaan mutlak.

Q#11.3. Buat Kuro-chan  
Enak mana, jadian sama Kagami  
atau nemuin gudang vanilla  
milkshake?  
gitu aja ya XD  
Keep smile and keep writing!  
nanodayo :3  
#Hyon

Kuroko: Jadian sama Kagami-kun lah neng. Dia bisa memberikanku lebih dari sekedar 'susu kocok vanila miliknya' , biar aku sendiri yang ngeshake vanilanya Kagami-kun.  
Midorima: Dafuq! Bahkan Kuroko pun sampe ketularan penyakit mesum, Akashi, kamu harus tanggung jawab nanodayo!  
Akashi: Yee...kok gue sih, emangnya gue ada ngebuntingin Tetsuya, pake minta tanggung jawab segala? Nggak tuh, Shintarou, percaya dong sama gue, gue ini suci dalam, pikiran, perkataan, dan perbuatan~#Kedip-kedip moe bin genit, membuat Midorin ingin sekali melemparnya ke atas kasur dan memperkosanya saat itu juga dengan beringas#  
Kagami: Kuroko~#Loncat kayak anak kodok ke atas panggung lalu memeluk Kuroko erat-erat, Kuroko merasa dirinya seperti diikat tali tambang super kuat#

Kagami: Makasih Kuroko sayang~kamu memang cinta sejatiku, aku tau kamu nggak bakal pernah memutuskan untuk mempoligamiku dengan vanila cucu kocok ituh~makacih~chuuu.#Cium bibir Kuroko dengan mesra#  
Kuroko: #Mukanya memerah, jangan-jangan dia alergi dicium sama Kagami#  
Midorima: #Muter lagu dangdut romantis berjudul 'Ku Tunggu Perawanmu' sebagai pengiring kisah cinta KagaKuro#  
Kise&Aomine: #Nangis sambil peluk-pelukkan, bukan karena terharu, tapi karena rasa sesak di dada bagai ditusuk sebatang lidi atau singkatnya disebut jeles#  
Akashi: #Naburin bunga kuburan kembang tujuh bangkai di atas KagaKuro biar tambah so sweet#  
Para Jomblo Merana: #Frustasi bin sirik, tidur berjejer di rel kereta api menunggu kereta lewat, pengen bunuh diri kayaknya, tapi pas kereta datang mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit bagaikan bencong rempong dikejar Nigou#  
All: #Sweatdrop melihat apa yang barusan terjadi, pengen rasanya ngegebukkin Haizaki sampe remuk tak berbentuk(apa hubungannya==")#  
Lone: Apa-apaan ini, udah kayak sinetron 'Pipis in Paris' aja. #Mendadak sembelitnya kumat#

Q#12. From: hanashinjiteru  
Ehsumpahlah ngakak parah ini  
gilak to the max astagaaaa  
LOLOLOL  
Udahlah saya nggak merhatiin  
EYD lagi, serius ini parah banget  
koplak terutama Akashi  
bwakakkaka  
Ikut nanya yaaaa xDDD  
Day: Ah...ciyusan nih? Maklum aja ya neng mbah authornya mantan jebolan rumah sakit jiwa.

Q#12.1) Untuk: GoM  
Pernah baca fanfic fandom KnB?  
Boleh tahu pairing favorite kalian  
nggak? Teruuus genre favorite  
kalian apa? x9

Akashi: Pernah dong, pair kesukaan gue MuraAka pastinya. Tapi gue juga suka pair AoKise yang paling terkenal dan ficnya bejibun itu, apalagi kalau ending ceritanya Daiki mampus kecebur aspal, terus Ryouta berpaling cintanya ke Jaki bikin Daiki menggalau di alam kubur selamanya, bagi gue itu happy end banget. Genre favorit gue romance tragedy campur thriller dan horror.  
Aomine: Happy end di Kise dead end di gue, lebih baik gue dipairingin sama Sakurai aja, huahaha. #Sakurai yang lagi di WC mendadak muntah belatung, kecoa, semut, sendal, dan daki# Gue paling suka AoKuro sih, cerita yang gue juga suka tentang Kise kena sial, menderita, kena santet, ditipu, dsb. Gue demen banget dia menderita. Gue suka semua genre.  
Imayoshi: Gue juga menderita seumur hidup punya anak buah autis kayak elo, udah males latihan, nggak mau minjemin properti -piip- ke gue, sering melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Sakurai, tukang ngutang pulsa, masakan buatan lo ancur lebur, kayaknya gue udah punya cukup bukti buat ngelaporin lo ke komnas perlindungan istri dan balita.  
Kise: Jahat banget sih Aominecchi, kamu nggak pernah mau memahami hati wariaku ini, hiks, breez. #Nangis bawang, ngelap ingusnya yang kentel asin pake jaket imutnya Mukkun# Ah...genre paporitku romance comedy gitu deh, aku suka pair KiseKuro, MidoKise, AoKise, MuraKise, KiseAka, KasaKise, KagaNigou, KiseHa...  
BUAGGGH  
#Seseorang nggak jelas yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya tiba-tiba saja melempar Kise dengan gentong tanah liat hingga Kise tewas dalam keadaan luar biasa ngenes, kasihan juga, tapi ambil saja hikmahnya, setidaknya kita tak perlu mendengar ocehan kereta express by Kise yang mungkin saja sampe tahun 2014 nggak selesai-selesai#  
Kuroko,Kagami,Haizaki: #Gali kuburan di tengah-tengah panggung pake garpu dan sendok, bahkan Haizaki menggunakan sumpit#  
Hyuga: Hey! Kalau kalian mau ngubur e'eknya Nigou nggak usah di situ juga kali! Malu-maluin gue aja!  
Midorima: Giliran gue nih. Gue paling suka pairnya MidoTaka gitu loh, secara genre paporit gue romance, fantasy sama mystery. Tapi ada pair yang gue benci, yaitu MidoMine, mau jadi apa anak gue kalau di panpic pairnya kayak gitu, bisa-bisa anak gue lahirnya bukan dibungkus ari-ari tapi terbungkus daki, tanah kuburan, dan lumpur nanodayo, kalau pairnya MidoMine pasti tu panpic genrenya horror.  
Aomine: Gue juga nggak mau dipairingin sama lo! Ntar anak gue pantatnya berlumut! #Emosi dirinya dan sang daki disinggung-singgung#  
Kuroko: Aku suka pair HyuAida, soalnya kasihan kapten, karena di dalam mimpi sekalipun dia nggak pernah mimpiin dapet pacar. Begitulah memang seharusnya takdir jomblo lapuk nggak laku. Soal genre...adventure aja deh.  
Hyuga: Sialan, kenapa di acara ini nasib gue nelangsa amat ya. Kayaknya enak juga kalau authornya gue mutilasi. #Ngeluarin golok segede babon buat mencincang daging kurus author#  
Murasakibara: Kuro-chin pilih adventure ya, aku juga suka genre itu. Pair kesukaanku MuraAka so pasti, triangle love boleh juga MuroMuraAka genre romance tragedy yang pasti ceritanya berakhir dengan kematian Muro-chin di tangan Aka-chin, heheh.  
Himuro: Lagi-lagi gue yang mesti jadi tumbal. Emang susah banget buat ngedapetin cinta lo, Atsushi. Banyak gunting dan silet menghadang. Hikz hikz~lebih baik gue bunuh diri aja~#Memotong urat nadinya sendiri menggunakan kertas bekas sobekan tiket konser boiben 'Super Jagoan', orang-orang yang mau bunuh diri di sini nggak niat banget bunuh dirinya=="#

Q.12.2) Untuk: Kise (ajkdhsajdhakhds  
aku cinta kamu kise #  
bhuakhbhuakh)  
Pernah punya cewek selain yang  
dicomot Jaki waktu SMP itu  
ndak? Jujur loh ya, jujur.  
Kise: #Mendadak ganteng dan hidup lagi#  
Haizaki: Sial, padahal udah capek-capek bikin lobang! #Lempar sumpit sembarangan, nggak sengaja sumpitnya nancep di pantatnya Kagami. Untung Kagami nggak menyadari hal itu#  
Kise: Wah...ada fans aku nih rupanya, yay~okeh, aduh kamu ngingetin aku sama luka lamaku-ssu. Itu pertama kalinya aku suka sama cewek dan Jaki merebutnya begitu saja. Itu doang cewekku nggak ada lagi, beneran kok, sumpeh deh ampe payudadanya Momoicchi tumpeh-tumpeh~Kenapa nanyain itu nona, apa kamu mau jadi cewekku? #Mengibaskan poni dan berpose super duper guanteng#  
Kasamatsu: #Terpesona sampai mata, telinga, mulut, dan hidungnya banjir bandang mimisan#  
Kuroko: Memangnya Kasamatsu-san baru datang bulan ya? Mukanya berdarah-darah gitu kayak Aomine-kun abis liat film -piip-. Apa aku harus pergi ke warung terdekat buat beli pembalut chan bodi pit untuknya?  
Kise: Chan bodi pit itu kan pembalut yang slogan di iklannya kayak gini, 'anti keriput anti banjir chan bodi pit', ya kan? #Promosi#  
Kuroko: Kise-kun, sepertinya itu lebih mirip iklan cat tembok nodrop daripada iklan pembalut.

Q#12.3) Untuk: Aka-chin dan  
Midorimie-kun  
Eh eh, kalian kenal Izaya sama  
Shizuo nggak? #dakh  
Akashi&Midorima: Siapa tuh? Nggak kenal ah...#Plakk#  
Midorima: Gue kenalnya cuma Daisuke Ono doang.  
Akashi: Gue juga cuma tau Kamiya Hiroshi aja.  
Takao&Mibuchi: DASAR BODOH! ITU KAN KARAKTER ANIME DURARARA YANG SUARANYA MIRIP SAMA KALIAN BERDUA~(secara seiyuunya sama gitu loh)! #Nimpukkin MidoAka pake popok bayi bekas#  
Akashi&Midorima: #Berhasil menghindar dengan cara loncat ala penari ballet, sayangnya karena Akashi nggak setinggi Midorin, dia tak bisa melompati lobang maut yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh trio KagaKuroJaki di tengah panggung, alhasil Akashi langsung terjun gaya kupu-kupu ke dalam lubang kubur itu#  
Kise: E-eh? Apa dia sudah mati-ssu? #Melongok ke dalam lubang, sial, lubangnya gelap banget# Nggak kelihatan apa-apa~  
Midorima: Nggak masang listrik di lubangnya sih nanodayo.  
Aomine: Kurang kerjaan juga buat lubang beginian, Tetsu, memangnya berapa meter sih kedalamannya sampe si kepala merah itu tak kelihatan sama sekali congornya?  
Kuroko: Oh, cuma 3 kilometer aja deh kayaknya.  
All: BUSEEEEET! ITU BIKIN LUBANG KUBUR APA NGEBOR SUMUR BUAYA SICH?!  
Aomine: Ba-bagaiman bisa?! #Menatap horror ke arah trio abnormal KagaKuroJaki yang hanya diam mematung seperti patung pancoran di pertigaan lawang sewu, dengan ekspresi tak berdosa#  
Lone: Lupakan saja, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!

Q#13. From: Guest-Desu  
Ne, saya juga pengen nanya  
sama Kiseki no Sedai, boleh?X))  
(Sebenarnya sih pengen nanya  
ama yang lain juga kayak Takao,  
Mibuchi, okeh, abaikan.)

Author: Boleh banget XD Nanya ke Nigou juga boleh kok, mau nanya tentang saya juga nggak apa-apa~#plakk

Q#13.1. Buat Kuroko :  
Lebih milih Kagami yang tiba-tiba  
alisnya berubah jadi tebel banget  
atau Kise yang sifatnya  
mendadak berubah jadi kayak  
Aomine?  
Kuroko: Terlalu mengerikkan jika Kise-kun sifatnya sama persis bagai pinang dibelah duren kayak Aomine-kun. Pilih Kagami-kun saja lah. Kalau alisnya tambah tebel seperti keset jerami, aku bisa kok mencukurnya jadi tipis. #Ngeluarin mesin pemotong rumput dari dalam koper Akashi (dari mana datangnya koper itu=="kayaknya itu bukan properti fic ini)#  
Kagami: #Ngeliat mesin pemotong rumput itu dengan alis cenat-cenut pengen kentut# Maaf bebz, tapi gue bisa nyukur sendiri alis gue.  
Kuroko: Tak usah sungkan, oh...aku tahu, pengen dicukur sampe botak ya?  
Kagami: NGGAK~! #Ngumpet di bawah kursi sambil mewek-mewek lebay#

Q#13.2. Buat Midorima:  
Pilih gak nonton Oha-Asa dan  
gak nemu lucky items selama  
setahun atau pilih disuruh lari  
keliling Seirin-Shuutoku cuma  
pake bokser doang?  
Midorima: Demi oha-asap dan luki item beserta perlengkapan fengsui lainnya, gue rela keliling jungkir balik salto marathon kalau perlu sekalian telanjang bulat muterin Kaijo, Rakuzan, Touo, Yosen, Monas, atau mungkin ngelewatin rumahmu juga biar kita bisa ketemuan? Pokoknya oha-asap dan luki item harus terpenuhi sampai maut menjemput gue gitu loh nanodayo~  
Takao: Shin-chan otaknya udah ditumbuhi lumut kali ya, perlu periksa ke dokter kandungan nih.  
Kagami: Jika itu terjadi mending lo nggak usah kelilingin Seirin deh, bisa eneg gue kalau ketemu sama elo yang lagi lari-lari bugil.

Q#13.3. Buat Kise :  
Lebih milih opsi mana?  
A. Tiba-tiba berubah jadi jelek  
banget,  
B. Tiba-tiba gendut banget, atau  
C. Tiba-tiba mati?  
Kise: Pilih tiba-tiba gendut banget aja deh, soalnya kalau gendut aku kan bisa sedot lemak di kliniknya mak erot. Nggak milih jelek, abisnya kalau aku jelek mendadak kan repot mesti operasi kresek di Korea, jika operasi gagal bisa-bisa muka kiyutku jadi bengak selamanya. Aku juga nggak milih mati bowk...masih banyak dosa tau, mana belum tobat lagi tinggal masuk ke liang maut aja tuh aku~  
Midorima: Mati ya mati aja, kelamaan idup nyusahin banget lo!  
Kise: #Ngeluarin pedang besar pembelah tokek belang dari dalam kolornya#  
Midorima: Ma-mau ngapain bawa gituan segala? #Keringat panas sepanas perut buncit nan kembungnya Mukkun menetes dari pelipis hingga keteknya tatkala ngeliat Kise mengeluarkan pedang layaknya samurai ingin mencincang daging bakso#  
Kise: Oh...ini, aku disuruh motongin sayur sama Aominecchi. Kasihan anak-anak pada kelaperan. #Motongin sayur mayur yang udah layu dan bolong-bolong berulat dengan sadisnya#  
Midorima: #Sweatrod# Gue kira lo mau motong -piip- gue. #Celingukkan nengok kanan kiri atas bawah# S-sejak kapan lo masak di situ, Aomine?! #Nunjuk-nunjuk jijay ke arah Aomine yang lagi anteng menggoreng telur mata kebo di pinggir panggung menggunakan penggorengan bolong yang udah lapuk parah di atas kompor minyak tanah reyot tak layak pakai#  
Aomine: Dari tadilah monyong! Udah pake kacamata masih aja rabun bebek, tolong adukkin telornya, soalnya ada pertanyaan buat gue.  
Midorima: #Mau-mau aja disuruh ngaduk telor gosong itu dengan gaje# Sebaiknya elo nyari tukang tambal ban buat nambal penggorengan karatan lo ini.

Q#13.4. Buat Aomine :  
Aomine mau gak, kalo semua hal  
berbau -piiip- di dunia ini  
musnah tapi sebagai gantinya  
Horikita Mai bakal jadi cewekmu  
selama sebulan?  
Aomine: Kok cuma sebulan sih, kalau jadi cewek gue selamanya baru gue rela segala hal berbau -piip- maupun sebangsanya musnah dari muka bumi atau dimakan habis sekalian sama Murasakibara yang sedang dalam mode pemakan segala.  
Murasakibara: Aku nggak doyan makan begituan. Tapi kalau lagi kepepet banget korengan di pantatnya Mine-chin juga bakalan aku telen.  
Aomine: Ish jorok banget lo ah, korengan gue mana mau dimakan sama lo. Lanjut deh, ada pertanyaan buat Akashi, tapi sepertinya dia udah mampus, jadi...SEJAK KAPAN LO ADA DI SITU?! #Kedua bola mata Aomine mencelos keluar dengan tragis dan memantul seperti bola basket pas ngeliat Akashi yang harusnya mati di lubang buaya malah sekarang duduk santai di bangku penonton paling depan sambil membawa semangkuk bakso lengkap dengan telor gosong hasil eksperimen Aomine yang tadi#  
Akashi: Sejak ular di perut gue minta tumbal, enak aja lo ngatain gue udah mampus! Emang gue laki-laki apaan mati dengan begitu mudah gara-gara kecebur sumur, lo udah ngehancurin harga diri gue, Daiki, hiksu hiksu...breeeeezzz~#Ngelap lelehan ingusnya pake kaosnya Mibuchi#  
Mibuchi: Ih Sei-chan jorok~

Q#13.5. Buat Akashi :  
Kalo harus milih, Akashi lebih  
milih tukaran sifat jadi Himuro  
atau Sakurai?  
Akashi: Berhubung gue rada-rada nggak suka sama si Tatsuya gara-gara dia suka nempel sama Atsushi, gue mending milih tukeran sifat sama Sakurai. Sesuai curcolannya Daiki di awal-awal fic gajebo ini, bento buatannya enak, jika gue bisa buat masakkan seenak itu Atsushi nggak akan pergi sejengkal pun dari gue. Tapi ada aja sifat yang gue nggak suka dari dia, masa' gue tiap mau ngeshoot mesti bilang maaf. Bisa-bisa gue ganti nama jadi Akashi Seiumimasen.  
Himuro: Gue juga ogah sifat awesome gue ada di elo!  
Sakurai: #Baru balik dari WC, wajahnya begitu pucat dan matanya belekan#  
Imayoshi: Kenapa muka lo jelek gitu? Kayak abis ngeliat Hyuga punya pacar aja. Oiya, lama amat di WCnya, pasti make BB krim yah, muka lo putih banget kayak jenazah di dalem kulkas.  
Sakurai: Kapten, tadi aku muntah 2 kali. Pertama muntah daki,tanah,dsb, dan yang kedua aku muntahin gunting sama jarum pentil. Aku kenapa yah? Jangan-jangan aku hamil, soalnya seminggu yang lalu Aomine nginep di kontrakanku, katanya dia nggak mau pulang ke rumah gara-gara Momoi masak buat dia. Kita tidur satu ranjang, aku sih pas tidur nggak ngerasain apa-apa. Tapi pagi-pagi pantatku sakit, jangan-jangan Aomine ngebius terus ngeraep aku~aduh gimana ini, apa ku gugurin aja ya bayi ini? Tapi kasihan. Dia nggak mungkin mau tanggung jawab, huweee~#Dilempar pake lemari olimpik beserta pakaian-pakaian gembel di dalamnya by Aomine#  
Aomine: Enak aja, gue nggak ada ngeraep elo! Emang sih gue grepe-grepe elo dikit, siapa sih yang imannya kuat seranjang sama cowok unyu kayak elo. Tapi gue nggak ada melakukan perbuatan raep-raepan itu, beneran deh! Soal pantat lo yang sakit itu gue masih inget, malemnya lo kan lupa minum obat ambeien!  
Sakurai: Iya iya aku inget, hahaha, terus kalau aku nggak hamil kenapa aku bisa muntahin barang-barang laknat hasil santet begitu?  
Imayoshi: Mungkin masuk angin...atau masuk kentut?  
Akashi: Masuk daki, itu penyakit baru yang hanya menyerang mahluk unyu binti kiyut yang suka deket-deket sama preman dakian. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang jauhin si Daiki, selain itu lo juga jangan coba-coba deketin Eikichi, soalnya dia jarang mandi sama gosok gigi, kalau keramas sama cuci upil sih dia rajin.  
Day: Hancur sudah acara ini. #Ngejedotin kepala ke tembok, sayangnya tembok itu terbuat dari 100% tahu kuning buatan perusahaan 'Kisedeng Tofu Factory'#

Q#13.6. Buat Murasakibara :  
Pilih gak makan snack selama  
setahun atau dibenci Akashi  
seumur hidup?  
Sekian dulu pertanyaan gaje  
saya.  
Kiseki no Sedai, tolong dijawab  
dan jangan lupa kasih alasan  
Sankyuu *karungin Himuro buat  
dibawa pulang  
Murasakibara: Sebelum itu...tolong Muro-chin nya jangan dibawa pulang. Dia milik negara dan tidak diperbelijualkan, ntar Yosen nggak punya shooter bisulan lagi.  
Himuro: Hei! Ini tahi lalat, bukan bisulan, Atsushi! #Ngamuk, ngelempar Jaki ke lubang buaya#  
Kuroko: Oh...dulu aku kira itu jerawat permanen yang hanya bisa ilang kalau dicongkel pake linggis. Aku baru saja mau membantumu untuk menghilangkannya. #Ngeluarin linggis, clurit, cobek, dan sekaleng sarden siap bakar *buat apaan coba?*#  
Hyuga: Haha aku sih ngiranya dia kutilan gara-gara suka ngintipin Murasakibara telanjang di pemandian air panas.  
Izuki: Bodoh, jelas-jelas itu flek hitam tanda penuaan dini!  
Kiyoshi: Bukannya itu e'ek cicak ya?  
Himuro: Udah nggak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap hidup, slurrrp~#Minum teh kopi susu 'Bad Day', minumnya sambil berpose kayak di iklan susu bayi 'SGM'=Susu Generation of Miracle, 100% alami dari susunya Momoi! *maaf nggak nyambung ini*# Kopi 'Bad Day' selalu ada rasa untuk hari sialmu! #Ngacungin ketek berbulu#  
Lone: Mukkun, cepetan jawab sebelum ada bentrokkan lagi di sini! #Nepok bokongnya Mukkun, ini mah nyari-nyari kesempatan#  
Akashi: #Nendang bokong tepos bin tripleknya Lone pake sepatu berduri besi, nyolong punyanya Spongebob#  
Murasakibara: Ini baru mau jawab mbah. Hmm...pilih nggak makan snack selama setahun penuh deh. Nggak apa-apa lah lambungku nggak dicekokin snack selama setahun, walaupun aku harus jadi Kuro-chin no.3 karena berat dan tinggi badanku menyusut drastis, yah tak apa-apa sih dibanding dengan harus dibenci Aka-chin selamanya. Intinya, tanpa Aka-chin, diriku ini tak ada artinya. ~Aku memendek dan tak bisa tinggi lagi, aku tenggelam dalam lautan snack berminyak, aku tersesat dan tak tau di mana IzukiMart, aku tanpa Aka-chin...timbunan lemak~#Nyanyi gaje, lagu 'Timbunan Lemak' by Amis iKhan#  
Izuki: Kenapa nama toko ku dibawa-bawa? Maaf ya tapi aku lagi nggak ada duit receh buat bayar artis yang promosi iklan.

Q#14. From: NaoShiteRu1264  
Astaga...ini asdfghjkl banget!  
X"DDD

Q#14.1. Pengen nanya juga, tapi tentang  
pendapat teman-teman se-tim  
Kiseki no Sedai tentang mereka.  
Boleh gak?

Day: Boleh banget lah cyin, hihihi.  
Lone: Pendapat teman-teman seteam? Dari Kisedai atau teamnya yang sekarang nih? Team yang sekarang aja yah~#Duagh#  
Day: Ya udah biar nggak kelamaan langsung mulai saja. Dari teamnya Kuroko dulu, team Sirik~!  
Kagami: Oi oi mas, yang bener team Seirin! Enak aja ganti nama team kebanggan gue gitu loh!  
Day: Bercanda pak, lagian di team bapak kan ada yang suka sirik. #Ngelirik ke arah Hyuga#  
Hyuga: Apaan sih lo liat-liat, lo pasti salah satu fans gue. Sini cepetan, gue kasih tanda tangan sama cap kaki asli dari gue, foto bareng boleh tapi lo harus bayar gopek.  
Lone: Aduh kok bentrok lagi sih, cepetan bang Hyuga, gimana pendapat anda tentang Kuroko?  
Hyuga: Oke, oke, bagi gue...Kuroko itu bandel banget.  
Kuroko: Aku anak baek, rajin menabung nggak pernah bandel, ih senpai pitnah deh. Tau nggak sih pitnah lebih kejam dari pemerkosaan! Cape' deh...  
Hyuga: Memang lo rajin menabung, tapi menabung e'eknya Nigou di loker gue tau nggak sih! Cape' bersihinnya, mesti pake alkohol berkadar 100% lagi! #Menjewer kedua kuping Kuroko hingga melar dan sobek parah bagaikan menyobek tisu toilet buat cebok#  
Kuroko: Ah yang itu ya , maaf senpai waktu itu kepepet. Mau buang tuh e'ek di kebon sebelah biar jadi pupuk tapi nggak jadi soalnya kebunnya udah dilaminating biar nggak ada maling terong lagi.  
Lone: Mana bisa kebun dilaminating, siapa lagi yang mau mengeluarkan kejantanannya...ups maaf maksudku pendapatnya buat abang Kuroko. #Nutupin wajah pake kardus bekas Mie Midorimie instant saking malunya#  
Kiyoshi: Gue aja deh. Menurut pengamatan gue selama berjam-jam di dalem WC, Kuroko itu anak yang baik, karena dia selalu nyiram kloset setiap habis pipis bahkan dia sering bersihin klosetnya pake pembersih galon. #Anak-anak Seirin kupingnya nyaris lepas dari engselnya mendengar pendapat nggak penting banget yang terlontar tanpa dosa dari Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi mah cuma senyum-senyum anteng seolah tak melakukan apa pun, padahal baru saja membuka aib Kuroko#  
Day: Selanjutnya dari team Kacang Ijo buat mas Kise. #Ketimpa buldoser colbuzer#  
Kise: Mampus lo Dayki! Makanya jangan seenak kutil ganti nama team orang! Yang bener tuh Kacang Kuning!  
Kasamatsu: #Ngebekep muka handsome bin ganteng Kise pake pembalut bekas nenek-nenek# Wokeh, lu kagak usah banyak bacot, sekarang giliran gue yang ngomong! Menurut gue, Kise orangnya nyusahin banget. Disuruh ngepel lapanganan basket nggak mau, nyuci seragam nggak mau, nyabut rumput nggak mau, nimba air di sumur nggak mau, terus maunya dia apa sih? Pusing gue ngurusinnya tau nggak sih! Pengen gue jual aja dia ke teamnya Otsubo, tapi nggak deh ntar teamnya dia tambah kuat lagi, bisa-bisa gue yang kocar-kacir.  
All: YA JELAS LAH GILA LO EMANGNYA DIA PEMBANTU LO! DIA JUGA BUKAN BARANG DAGANGAN TAPI PELIHARAAN!  
Moriyama: Maaf ya kapten saya memang agak gelo dikit hari ini. Maklum lah baru diputusin ceweknya, agak sensi dikit jadinya, ditambah dia sekarang lagi dapet, mana deres banget lagi.  
Kasamatsu: Eh eh eh apa-apaan lo bilang-bilang aib gue ke media! Lo tau nggak kalau gue yang mutusin dia gara-gara dia kepincut sama Kise! #Boong banget, sebenarnya ceweknya yang mutusin, soalnya tuh cewek nggak kuat sama bau kaos kakinya Kasamatsu. Makanya, kaos kaki abis dipake harus dicuci mas! Jangan langsung dijemur=="# Cewek kayak gitu mah banyak di tong sampah depan gubugnya Imayoshi!  
Imayoshi: Perasaan depan gubug gue nggak ada tong sampahnya. Kalau pohon asem sih ada, tapi nggak ada ceweknya yang ada mah wewe gombel lagi gelantungan nyolongin buah asem.  
Day: Langsung ke team Tongkolnya bang Imayoshi yuk, gimana pendapat anda tentang Daiki? Tau Daiki kan? Itu loh yang orangnya gelap gulita gara-gara kelamaan nunggak listrik. Menurut abang, selain gosong berdaki, Daiki itu orangnya kayak gimana?  
Wakamatsu: #Ngelempar granat busuk ke arah Day, Day tewas dalam bentuk butiran ingus, semuanya masang tampang pura-pura nggak tau# Tongkal tongkol tongkul apaan, lo kira team kita yang keren ini tongkolnya babeh lu! Mampus lu jadi gumpalan lemak! Dayki brenges sialan!  
Imayoshi: Bagi gue, Aomine orang yang sungguh mengagumkan dan bikin gue salut. Walaupun kulitnya berwarna hitam merata, dia tetap mau mengenakan seragam Touo yang warnanya juga hitam pekat sama kayak kulitnya. Hiks, hiks gue terharu sama elo Min, hiks gue nggak tau bakal jadi apa gue tanpa lo breeez~#Ngelap cairan asinnya yang sangat menjijaikan pake lengan bajunya Day yang udah idup lagi. Kayaknya jasadnya tak diterima di alam kubur karena dosanya JGEEER membahana maut#  
Day: Ih jorok deh. Es telernya jangan dilap di bajuku juga napa, mesti pake desinfektan anti flu ayam culun buat ngebersihinnya!  
Aomine: Lagi-lagi bawa-bawa kulit sekseh gue, sirik aja ah, gue tau kok kulit kalian pada putih kayak semen nodrop! Sakurai: Tak ada yang namanya semen nodrop. Yang ada cat tembok dancow. #Parah, akibat fatal keseringan digrepe-grepe Daiki, ketularan bodoh*plak*#  
Lone: Selanjutnya, dari team SonGoku for Midorima~  
Miyaji: Jurus kamehameha! #Pose ala Son Goku mau ngibrit ngejar bebek#  
Takao: Mau ngapain lo? Kebelet e'ek ya? Buruan sana ke WC, ntar bomnya berceceran di sini. Siapa coba yang mau ngebersihin. #Sweatdrop#  
Miyaji: Tadi tu nenek-nenek bilang team kita SonGoku, jadi kupikir aku bisa ngeluarin kamehameha buat ngebunuh authornya biar nih fic nista cepetan kelar.  
Otsubo: Kalian nih udah kayak anak TK aja ribut melulu, perlu ya gue sumpel pake kaos kakinya Kasamatsu biar diem?  
Takako: Ih najong banget bowk...mendingan gue makan lumut yang ada di -piip-nya Shin-chan!  
Midorima: -piip- aku kinclong nggak lumutan, kan aku cuci tiap hari pake pepsoden nanodayo! #Nggak perih apa ya=="#  
Otsubo: Kapan gue jawabnya nih. Kasihan kamerawomennya udah pegel nodongin kamera ke dengkul gue. Ehem, yak...menurut pendapat gue pribadi tanpa ada campur tangan maupun campur aduk dari pemerintah setempat dan pejabat berwenang yang menangani kasus korupsi, pemerkosan, santet, perdukunan, dsb, menurut gue Midorima itu orangnya bangor beudh. Hampir aja kepala gue botak ngurusin dia, untung tiap hari gue keramas pake sampo my bebi, nggak lupa kondisioner panten dan sebutir elips sehabis cebok. Apalagi gue abis rebounding jadinya seminggu 5 kali harus creambath di salon IzukiMart pake krim creambath makarinso. Tapi gue tetep seneng sama dia soalnya dia ace culun di team kita! Yang paling bikin gue kesel sama dia tuh kalau dia minjem handuk dari gue, pas dikembaliin di handuk gue malah tumbuh jamur kuping.  
ALL: #Pada bengong memproses curhatan dan curcolan Otsubo yang terkesan cewek banget#  
Akashi: Langsung ke team gue aja ah, bisa borokkan gue lama-lama nunggu!  
Day: Yak, siapa perwakilan dari team Rakusan?  
Mibuchi: Rakusan? Perasaan si Nebuya doang yang paling rakus di sini.  
Hayama: Aku aku aku aku aja!  
Mibuchi: Perasaan gue kok nggak enak ya. #Megangin perut sambil baca mantra sesat biar terhindar dari marabahaya#  
Hayama: Bagi aku, Akashi itu ganteng, kiyut, biarpun tampang rada-rada preman kapak merah, tapi dia sebenarnya jahat banget kok. #Apa bedanya coba'=="# Kalau di sekolah ada anak cupu cari masalah bakal dikerjain sampe mampus, di kantin dia nggak pernah bayar kalau belanja, suka malakkin duit murid-murid, bahkan guru dan kepala sekolah dipalak sama dia. Hebat kan? Itu pendapatku, apa pendapatmu?  
Akashi: Makasih Kotaro, gue tau kalo lo fans gue yang terSUPER. Sebagai hadiah karena telah mengangkat derajat gue sebagai preman terkeren, gue bakal menghadiahkan kepada semua anggota team gue sebuah poster seksi gue dengan ukuran 5x5 meter. Harus dipajang di dinding kamar masing-masing, jangan di WC apalagi ditempel deket tong sampah! Bisa-bisa -piip- lo semua bakal gue kupas biar abis! #Ngeluarin pisau buah#  
Mibuchi: Gue nggak butuh barang begituan! #Muntah iler#  
Eikichi: Kok malah jualan poster, Akashi emangnya udah jadi artis dangdut ya?  
Hayama: Pasti Akashi! Postermu ntar bakal ku taruh di sudut kamarku buat ngusir setan dan penangkal santet maupun guna-guna~#Peluk-peluk Haizaki dengan mata berbonar-bonar#  
Mibuchi: Pantesan tadi perasaan gue nggak enak. #Siap-siap ngejepret pantat Haizaki pake steples#  
Lone: Yang terakhir dari team Bosen for Mukkun!  
Fukui: K-kok gue sih? Kenapa bukan kapten aja? Woy Himuro jangan sembarangan ngambil pentol paling gede punya gue!  
Okamura: #Diem doang nggak ngomong sama sekali#  
Himuro: Oh, kapten lagi sakit gigi, terus mulutnya penuh sama sariawan, apalagi sekarang penyakit bau jigongnya kambuh, nggak pede dong. Nyam, nyam slurrrp, kuahnya kurang kecap, ambilin gue kecap dong!  
Liu: #Ngasih kecap, saos, sambel, minyak, sama formalin ke Himuro# Pantesan dari tadi diem aja kayak kambing lagi malu pake behel. #Ditampol Okamura pake beha bau asem punyanya mbak Masako#  
Fukui: Liu, kamu aja deh yang ngomong, aku grogi nih. Malu sama abang Miyaji, xixixi.  
Liu: Cuma gitu aja, cepetan ntar kita disunat sama kapten loh! Malem minggu susah dong mau raep-raep gebetan. Nambah semangkok lagi bang, jangan pake mangkok ya!  
Fukui: #Lagi merangkai kata-kata mutiara yang bakal dia ungkapkan demi kelangsungan keperjakaannya dan rekan-rekannya sambil menyantap segelas bakso landak#  
Aomine: Woy cepetan! Lo berempat ngapain pada jongkok makan bakso di pojokkan! Kapan fic ini kelar sih, gue pengen nonton -piip-. DAN ELO NGAPAIN MAKAN BAKSO LANGSUNG DARI GEROBAKNYA! JOROK BANGET! KOK CASPLOKNYA MASIH IDUP SIH? ARGGGH! #Shock sekaligus frustasi sambil nunjuk gaje ke arah Mukkun yang lagi makan bakso langsung dari gerobaknya dengan rakus, darimana datangnya gerobak itu=="#  
Fukui: Siapa yang bakal bayarin baksonya si Murasakibara? Gila, makannya banyak amat. #Frustasi#  
Akashi: Gue lah! Emangnya embah lu yang bayarin. Kagami: Emangnya elo punya duit?  
Akashi: Jangan salah ya BodoGami. Lo pasti belum baca apdetan manga Kurobasu Teiko arc terbaru yah. Di situ diceritain gue tuh anak konglomerat, makanya baca, jangan jadi anak kolongmelarat!  
Kuroko: Udah ah, kasihan tuh Fukui-san nggak jadi pidato, bisa-bisa dia ngompol di celana.  
Fukui: Deg-degan nih...ehmm udah kan? Menurut aku loh ya, Murasakibara sebenernya imut, tingkahnya lucu kayak anak anjing, pipinya tembem, idungnya rada pesek, mukanya lonjong seperti timun, pantatnya merah. Tapi semua hal kiyut yang dia lakuin nggak cocok banget dengan bodi bongsornya sama umurnya. Aduh Murasaki, kamu tuh udah tua-tua keladi mau punya anak tapi kelakuan sama persis kayak anak kucing, dewasa dikit napa, malu-maluin tetangga aja!  
Okumura: #Pingsan, kejang-kejang terus semaput#  
Himurop: Di..dia barusan bilang apa? Gaje banget ah.  
Liu: Entahlah. Aku nggak ngerti dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa apa, aku liat dulu di kamus. #Membuka kamus bahasa Jawa-China#  
Murasakibara: #Gigitin kompor gas beserta tabung gas elpijinya, untung nggak meleduk di tempat#  
Lone: #Sweatdrop# Seenggaknya itu sudah dijawab biarpun jawabannya abal. #Dilindes Fukui pake traktor pinjeman dari pak Wawan#  
Fukui: Hei, aku memikirkannya sampai keselek garpu tau! #Ngambek#

Q#14.2. Kalo gak boleh, nanya ama  
Kuroko aja deh.  
For Kuroko, kalo tiba-tiba Kagami  
berubah jadi setan, Kuroko  
masih mau jadi bayangannya? #  
plakk  
Kuroko: Aomine-kun yang memang berbentuk setan dari sananya saja, aku masih mau jadi bayangannya. Apalagi kalau Kagami-kun tiba-tiba jadi setan jejadian, aku tetep mau kok jadi bayangannya biarpun wujudnya lebih ngeri dan remang daripada Aomine-kun.  
Aomine: Sialan lo Tetsu, ngatain gue berbentuk setan! Dasar kurcaci cebol! #Ngambek sambil makan masakannya yang tadi, telur mata busuk#  
Kuroko: Jangan sedih, Aomine-kun sih mukanya mirip genderuwo abis kena obat nyamuk.

Q#14.3. For Kiseki no Sedai, kalo boleh  
tukeran partner ama anggota  
Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, pengen  
punya partner kayak siapa?

Maa, sekian dulu.  
Arigachuu.  
Izin follow desu.

Keep writing, ganbatte!  
_NSR_

Lone: Kalau mau follow fic ini harus mengikuti ketentuan dan persyaratan yang berlaku, yaitu mengisi formulir yang tersedia di toko-toko elektronik terdekat, jangan lupa untuk menyertakan 100 lembar fotokopi KTP atau SIM, sertakan juga 20 lembar foto diri berwarna ukuran 50cmx50cm , fotonya harus sepertiga badan, tinggi badan harus melebihi 199cm, selipkan uang sebesar 100rb lalu masukkan ke dalam amplop pink dan kirim ke sini: PO BOX TBN 5050w3daQ# Neophilina  
Phantomhive  
h,haaduhhh...Seicchina (Akashi)  
mesumm deh, btw gue sukaaaaa  
ketang hehehehehe...  
maaau nanyaaa laaagi (maaaaaaf  
yaaaa kaalaau huruf 'a' nya  
adaaaaa yaaang kepaanjangaan,  
tombolnyaaa rusaaaaak xD  
ehem... to the point...  
Akaashi, aku penggemaaaaar  
berat mu lohhhhhhhh...aaku  
punyaaaa bonekaaaa dirimu  
aaaaadaaaa yaang chibi jugaaa,  
naaaaah tapi lemaariku udah gak  
buat buaata nyimpen boneka  
Miyaaaaabi, kaata aaaadikku  
"Baaakaaar aajaaa, bonekaaa  
AKAAASHINYAAAA!" naaaha  
yaang aku taakutin kaaalau  
aaaku bakaar ntaaaar, maaaalah  
kmau jaadi itemmmmm!  
maakaaaanyaaa aaaku pingin  
liaaaat dulu kalau kulit kaaamu  
jadi hitaam gimaaaaanaaa? kalu  
maasih caakep. aku ikuti saran  
adikku

Akashi: Tombol 'a'nya rusak ya? Ganti aja 'a'nya pake 'x', jadi 'xkxshi' biar keren, gaya baru gitu loh. Tolong boneka-bonekamu itu jangan dibakar ya, ntar kalau kamu bakar bisa-bisa boneka-boneka berbentuk aku yang super duper ganteng membahana longsor kayak aslinya ini jadi jelek gosong bulukkan kayak si Aominim Daki, jangan deh ya.  
Aomine: SIALAN LO AKASHI! GUE TAU KALO RAMBUT LO MERAH KAYAK PANTAT SAPI ABIS MELAHIRKAN, GUE JUGA TAU KULIT LO PUTIH KINCLONG BERKILAU BLINK BLINK  
SEINDAH DAN SECANTIK BULU DOMBA DI PETERNAKANNYA MANG JAJANG SELAIN ITU KULIT LO JUGA SEMULUS JALAN BERASPAL! GUE JUGA TAU KALO LO SIRIK BIN IRI SAMA KULIT GOSONG SEKSI PUNYA GUE, LO PASTI PENGEN BANGET KAN PUNYA KULIT SEGELAP GUE, SINI GUE BANTUIN! #Ngeluarin tungku pembakaran sate beserta arang dan apinya buat ngegosongin Akashi saat itu juga# KENAPA LAGI-LAGI NIH CAPSLOK KAGAK MAU MATI?!  
Momoi: #Ngebekep Daiki dengan ember cucian babehnya Mukkun supaya Daiki tidak cepat terbang ke alam baka akibat sabetan maut by Akashi# Hahaha, lupakan saja yang tadi Akashi-kun, Dai-ch...eh maksudnya Aomine-kun hari ini agak sedikit sensi dan emosional soalnya dia lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan, heheh.

Q#15.1. buaat Kuroko : Gimaaanaaa  
perasaanmu pas, lihat Kagami  
dicium ALEXA gurunya sendiri?  
kalu cemburu cium Kagami  
seperti yng dilakukan alexa  
sekian terima kasihhhhh  
Kuroko: Perasaanku sih biasa aja ya, habisnya aku tahu Kagami-kun tak memiliki rasa cinta terhadap neng Alex, begitu pun neng Alex, dia hanya nganggep Kagami-kun adek kecilnya yang beralis antena udang rebon. Jadi aku tak punya alasan buat cemburu maupun jeles, dan tak ada alasan untuk cipok-cipok Kagami-kun di sini. #Masang tampang datar ala slenderman ngumpet di pohon#  
Kagami: #Nangis gegulingan di atas rerumputan kebun teletubiz gara-gara nggak jadi kena cium yayanknya tercintrong#  
Himuro: Sabar Taiga, nanti malem lo juga bakal dapet jatah di ranjang. #Ngelus-ngelus dengkulnya Kagami dengan lembut pake garpu rumput#  
Kuroko: Maaf. Tapi aku bukanlah tipe lelaki unyu yang akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan kesucianku terhadap lelaki bertampang preman pasar biarpun alisnya seksi.  
Hyuga: Jangan sok deh lo, Kuroko. Apa lo udah pikun beruban sampe-sampe lo nggak inget sama kejadian di gubug Seirin pas malem jum'at kemaren? Bukannya waktu itu lo habis -piip- sama Kagami kan di dalem kamar? Suara lo dari dalem kamar keras banget ampe gue dan bocah-bocah Seirin lainnya berusaha mati-matian menahan napsu setan supaya nggak saling meraep satu sama lain.  
Kise: Jadi...Kurokocchi sama Kagamicchi udah melakukan -piip- tanpa sepengetahuan dan ijin dariku? #Shock berat seberat sekarung beras di pasar, pingsan ditempat dengan posisi nungging siap ditendang bokongnya#  
Kuroko: Oh iya waktu itu kita kebablasan, karena udah terlanjur ya udah lanjut aja sampe selesai dan tumpeh-tumpeh, kenapa begituan mesti nanggung-nanggung, mubazir tau.  
Midorima: Parah nih si Kuroko, dan apa-apaan dengan malam jum'at? Cari hari yang bagus, malam minggu kek. Emangnya mau ngusir setan malam jum'at! #Menepok jidatnya Otsubo hingga merah delima kemudian dengan cepat membiru menjadi memar dan benjol segede cobek#  
Lone: Acara sialan dafuq ini lebih baik diganti saja jadi acara -piip- bersama Kiseki no Sempak, sepertinya lebih cocok begitu saja namanya. Day: Oi...ada kiriman paket nih! #Melambaikan bulu kaki ke arah Lone dengan nistanya#  
Lone: Buat siapa?  
Day: Buat abang Tetsu dari neng bola oranye. #Ngasih bungkusan kotak pink motif chibi Kuroko#  
Kuroko: #Mengocok bungkusan tersebut# Kira-kira apaan ya isinya? Jangan-jangan isinya bom waktu punyanya Sakamoto-san dari anime BTOOOM! yang dicuri sama Kira-kun di chapter sebelumnya, Sakamoto-san pasti bingung nyari ini. #Ngebuka tuh bungkusan dan munculah...sebuah bikini seksi, seksual, dan glamour sewarna rambut Kuroko# Ternyata bukan bom, sepertinya salah alamat. Aku nggak merasa pernah mesen beha dan cede seperti ini di IzukiMart online shop, aku kan mintanya yang warna transparan.  
Day: Sepertinya ini ada kaitannya sama pertanyaan berikutnya.

Q#16. From: bola oranye  
Untuk: kuroko-chan

Q#16.1. Q. Kuroko-chan milih kagami  
atau aomine? Enakan mana di  
rape ahomine atau bakagami..  
Abis itu aku bikinin baju renang  
buat kamu kuroko-chan  
modelnya kaya baju renangnya  
momoi. Pake bajunya pas jawab  
pertanyaan ku ya #puppy_eyes  
Kuroko: Jadi...aku mesti pakai ini? #Menatap datar namun horror ke arah sang bikini disertai aura-aura intimidasi berwarna transparan bagai spatula yang siap menggeplak nyamuk# Aku belum siap kalau disuruh mangkal di lawang sewu memakai bikini ini.  
Midorima: Tak ada yang menyuruhmu jadi bencong dadakan, udah ah cepetan pake nanodayung! #Memegangi kedua ketek Kuroko#  
Murasakibara: Kuro-chin harus pakai ini kalau mau jawab pertanyaan dengan selamat sehat sentosa sejahtera sedeng~#Memegangi punggung Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko terkena penyakit asma dan sesak napas jadi-jadian#  
Kise: Aku juga ikut bantuin Kurokocchi ah, sapa tau dapet bagian graep-graep gratis -piip-nya atau pantatnya, kan lumayan-ssu~#Mempreteli pakaian Kuroko dari ujung udel sampe ujung dengkul#  
Akashi: Mungkin kalian membutuhkan benda ini. #Menyodorkan sebuah gulungan tisu toilet tak bermerek mungkin barang tiruan yang masih ada label harganya, sepertinya hasil colongannya si Nebuya pas ngutil di Indromart#

ALL: LO KIRA MAU NYEBOKIN KUROKO APA?! #Semuanya berteriak sekeras JGEEER manggalang buana dengan speaker pak lurah tepat di telinga Akashi sampe-sampe telinga itu rontok seperti serpihan bekas kebakaran#  
Aomine: Ayo...Tetsu, pakai benda ini sekarang juga... #Mengulurkan bikini itu tepat di depan wajah Kuroko yang sudah sepucat tepung beras#  
Kuroko: T...tidak...jangan bercanda..aku..ak..ku nggak mau pa...UGGGGHYAAAAAAA~! #Jadilah si Kuroko saat itu juga dikeroyok rame-rame dengan beringas dan brutal oleh teman-temannya sesama Kisedai yang nggak jelas itu#

JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG  
58 detik kemudian...  
Takao: Pfft...UBUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADA BENCONG NYASAR! PANGGILIN SATPAM DONG! #Ketawa gegulingan trenggiling di lantai sampai keluar air mata kodok#  
Kagami: #Koma ngenes ditempat lalu di gotong rame-rame oleh anak-anak Seirin buat dianter ke posyandu terdekat#  
Miyaji: #Diam melongo, mencoba memproses bencana apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya#  
Imayoshi: #Kacamatanya hancur lebur tanpa sebab yang pasti pas ngeliat Kuroko#  
Mibuchi: Aku...aku pengen muntah...hoek...#Masih trauma dengan bencong di Lawang Sewu#  
Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat semua orang jadi seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah, mereka terkaget-kaget bahkan ada yang tergonjang-ganjing melihat keadaan Kuroko yang telah dipermak sedemikian rupa dengan mengenakan bikini, di dadanya disumpalkan tisu toilet agar tak terlihat tepos, sadis bener dah pokoknya. Ditambah lagi lipstik ungu menor menyala seperti badut, eyeliner yang pengaplikasiannya kebablasan, eyeshadow ijo-ijo mata duitan super ngejreng, perona pipi warna pink ketebelan, bulu mata palsu anti santet maupun guna-guna, tak lupa dengan bando cibi cibi di kepala. Entah siapa mahluk Kisedai yang akan bertanggung jawab telah mendandaninya sehorror itu. Apalagi bikini itu tak pas dengan badan kecowok-cowokannya Kuroko. Dan yang terparah bulu-bulu kaki Kuroko yang mencuat ke atas karena lupa dibawa ke salon buat cukur.  
Kuroko: Mudah-mudahan abah sama emak di rumah nggak menyaksikkan acara gila ini...#Malu sampe ke ubun-ubun, ingin rasanya ngebantai Kagami karena tak berupaya melindungi dirinya dari para mahluk warna-warni tersebut#  
Day: Cepet jawab pertanyaannya, capek nungguinnya tau.  
Kuroko: Eh? Aku lupa pertanyaannya, ulangi dong~#*bletakk* Dapet hadiah free digetok gayung mandi by Aomine#  
Aomine: Elo milih Begokgami apa gueh? Trus menurut lo enakkan diraep sama gue apa si Begokgami! #Emosi, ngelempar gayung ke sembarang arah, kena jidat berototnya Nebuya, gayung pun hancur berkeping-keping, hebat. Namanya juga gorila berotot#  
Kuroko: Ugh...sakit~Biarpun dikasih celana dalem yang terbuat dari emas murni 24 karat dan berlian dari rumahnya eyang sabar, walaupun diinjek Nigou, ditabrak gerobaknya MidoTaka, dicium badut ancol sekalipun, aku tetap pilih Kagami-kun, ingat, biar nggak nyesel pilih Kagami-kun, coblos no.3!  
Midorima: Sejak kapan Kuroko ikuti pemilu dan menggelar kampanye banci-bancian di sini nanodayo?  
Kuroko: Dan yang terakhir, aku belum pernah diraep sama mereka berdua jadi aku nggak tau mana yang lebih enak. Tapi jika mereka berani meraep-raep aku, ku pastikan mereka akan mati terpotong-potong jadi tahu isi dibantai Akashi-kun. Iya kan, Akashi-kun? #Masang tampang hantu muka rata lalu melirik ke arah Akashi#  
Akashi: Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Kapan pun di mana pun gue siap ngemutilasi orang, lo nggak usah meragukan kemampuan gue. #Ngeluarin gergaji mesin pemotong besi baja lalu nodongin Kise dengan benda itu#  
Kise: Serem amat yak, Akashicchi, tolong jauhkan gergaji ini dari wajahku-ssu~  
Kuroko: Boleh ku lepas pakaian ini sekarang?  
Murasakibara: Oh tidak bisa. Menurut peraturan undang-undang yang berlaku di tempat ini, kamu mesti pake itu sampe authornya mampus.  
Kuroko: #Jongkok di pojokkan megang boneka barbie codetan yang udah ditempeli poto nista bin alaynya author, lalu menusuk-tusuk boneka jelek itu dengan kejam menggunakan sebilah kapak minjem punyanya Gasai Yuno berharap author cepetan lenyap dari muka bumi# Mampus mampus mampus lo author sinting!  
Mibuchi: Guys...gue mau ke belakang dulu, nggak tahan nih~jangan kangen sama gue yah~chuu #Lempar kissu jarak jauh ke arah Hayama, tapi kissunya terbang tertiup angin yang berasal dari sendawa naganya si Nebuya. Alhasil kissu malang tersebut mendarat dengan selamat di pipinya Jaki yang kebetulan lewat# Et dah...ngapain kissu gue nangkring di pipi tuh beruang budug? Udah ah nggak nggak nggak kuat...#Lari marathon ke belakang panggung atau bahasa kerennya disebut WC guna menuntaskan segala hasratnya yang tertahan#

Q#17. From: yuzuna yukito  
yaaaampuun demi apaa ini  
hebaat bgt wkwkwkw.. boleeh  
nanya gaaa..  
nene akachan request dong..  
dandan ala cwe pke seifuku tp  
bawahannya jarik 3/4 yaaaa mau  
liaatt  
wkwkwk oke ckup untk itu sja...  
kren booss  
Lone: Wah ada rikues buat mas Akashi!  
Akashi: Intinya gue harus jadi cewek jejadian kayak si Tetsuya? Parah deh, bisa-bisa si Leo baru dateng dari WC langsung ngibrit sejauh mungkin pas ngeliat gue pake seifuku, eh...jarik itu apa ya? #Masang tampang sok unyu#  
Author: Mungkin kamben kali yah...soalnya saya nggak ngerti jarik itu artinya apa. Kalau salah tolong diluruskan ya mbak...(Tolong maafkan ke-baka-an author)  
Lone: Tak usah dimaafkan, ikat saja authornya di tiang listrik lalu kita bakar dia! #Bawa-bawa obor#  
Day: Ini seifukunya. #Menyodorkan seifuku berwarna hitam model sailor dengan pita merah berlengan panjang, seragam itu memiliki lambang sekolah 'Ashinaka Gakuen', tak salah lagi, Dayki pasti telah mencurinya dari jemuran di depan rumahnya Kukuri Yukizome, dasar sindikat maling jemuran!#  
Author: Ini jariknya. #Ngeluarin kamben warna pink motif kucing merah dari kantong ajaibnya Doraemang#  
Kuroko: Mau ku bantu biar tambah biutipul? #Nyiapin perlengkapan make up#  
Aomine: Ini ada beha buat menunjang penampilanmu, Akashi.  
Midorima: Nih gue pinjemin kaos kaki sama sepatu punya gue, jangan lupa habis dipake di laundry biar nggak jamuran nanodayo.  
Kise: Sini ku bantuin pake baju-ssu~#Menyeringai mesum#  
Akashi: Maaf men...gue bisa pake sen...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~#Giliran Akashi yang jadi objek keganasan mahluk dari dunia lain alias para sesepuh Kisedai. Pakaiannya dilucuti satu persatu hingga naked di depan umum, badannya digrepe-grepe seenaknya. Orang-orang cuma melongo mesum menyaksikan pemandangan ngeri tersebut, bahkan celana dalem warna pink milik Akashi yang udah dilepas dari pemiliknya jadi rebutan anak-anak Kisedai karena dipercaya dapat menangkal kutukan sampai akhirnya celana dalam itu tak sengaja terlempar ke wajah seseorang yang lagi bertengger bakar sate kambing di depan panggung#  
Murasakibara: #Celana dalam nampol tepat di muka# Celana dalam siapa nih? Kayaknya aku kenal sama baunya...  
Nebuya: Sini aku ciumin! #Nyiumin celdam sambil ngipasin sate# Bener, aku juga kenal deh sama baunya, kayak baunya kapten!  
Murasakibara: Darimana kau tahu? Memangnya kau pernah -piip- sama Aka-chin? #Melotot gaje#  
Nebuya: Kan gue tukang cuci baju dan cuci kakinya Rakuzan! #Bangga#  
Himuro: Kambing punya siapa tuh yang disate sama Atsushi dan Nebuya?  
Another Person From Rakuzan: Oh...sepertinya kambing punyanya pak RT yang telah hilang seminggu yang lalu.  
Himuro: BUJUBUNENG! KENAPA ORANG-ORANG DI SINI BANYAK YANG JADI MALING?! #Shock lebay#

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG

2,5 menit kemudian...  
Takao: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DANDANAN AKASHI LEBIH ANCUR DARI KUROKO! #Ngakak jungkir balik khayang salto gaje di tempat dengan berurai susu kental manis alias ingus#  
Murasakibara: #Mendadak cebol#  
Nebuya: #Gosong terbakar arang pembakar sate#  
Mibuchi: #Baru keluar dari WC# Hah leganya...#Nengok ke atas panggung, langsung shock ngeliat Akashi yang telah menjelma jadi banci taman lawang# DAFUQ...SEI-CHAN! NGAPAIN ELO PAKE BAJU BEGITUAN BANCI BANCI BANCI BANCI BANCI AKU PADAMU~! HOEKS #Kabur lagi ke WC#  
Bagaimanakah penampilan Akashi? Nggak jauh beda dari Kuroko, cuma sedikit lebih kacau. Seifuku yang dia pake kekecilan sampai-sampai harus pake korslet super ketat biar ramping, ditambah payudada palsu segede jeruk Bali, jarik 3/4 yang dipasang seketat mungkin, ditambah sendal jepit pink merek Hellow jamuran karena dia nggak sanggup memakai sepatu dan kaos kaki mengerikan milik Midorimie, bulu kakinya ternyata lebih lebat dari punya Kuroko. Soal make up jangan diragukan, bedaknya tebel ala Kuntilemak, eyeshadow hitam pekat, bulu mata sapu ijuk, lipstik super tebel merah membara, eyeliner yang dia pakai lebih mirip coret-coretan spidol anak TK, perona pipi ala Jeng Kelin, tak lupa cat kuku kaki dan tangan warna kuning cling-cling. Rambut merahnya yang sangat pendek dikuncir dua pake jepit jemuran. Di mana Kuroko, Midorimie, Daiki, dan Kise? Entahlah, mereka sudah ngumpet jauh entah di mana setelah mempermak Akashi jadi wewe gombel.  
Lone: Eh? Mas Akashi cantik deh...ehehehehe. #Langsung tewas kesamber gledek#  
Akashi: SEKARANG LO PADA PUAS KAN NGELIAT GUE TERHINA KAYAK GINI?! T-Tunggu dulu...kok dingin banget ya? GYAAAA KENAPA GUE NGGAK PAKE CD?! MANA CD GUE? #Ngobrak-ngabrik seisi panggung mencari benda keramatnya yang hilang setelah adegan pelecehan seksual yang baru saja dialami olehnya#  
Hayama: Akashi~jangan nungging kayak gitu ntar -piip-mu keliatan lho!  
Day: Akhirnya misi berhasil dilaksanakan. Tinggal satu pertanyaan lagi untuk mengakhiri acara sialan ini.

Q#18. From: denOden  
Halo lagi maaf, saya lagi UAN dan  
ketagihan ini fanfic,,,  
Murasakibara: Belajar yang rajin ya biar pinter supaya nggak bodo kayak author. Semoga jawaban di fic ini berguna untuk mengerjakan semua soal UAN. Good luck.  
Aomine: UAN udah lewat kali! Ini salahnya Author kelamaan lanjutin panpik.

Q#18.1 untuk: Momoi  
Gimana rasanya ngurus anggota  
laskar pelangi basketball version  
ituh? Apa sifat mereka yg paling  
bikin anda kesal dan mengapa?  
Dikasih contoh juga boleh,  
Tolong di list dengan detail

Lone: D...detail?  
Momoi: Hm...mengurus mereka tuh rasanya kayak jalan kaki nyebrangin jembatan Sura-Madu sendirian, digigit hiu berkepala Jaki, dan dikirimin surat yang isinya tagihan listrik 3 bulan nunggak. Kopi white tokek selalu ada rasa untuk deritamu! #Ngacungin teko# Intinya mereka bikin repot, nyusahin pula. Tapi bareng mereka enak juga kok, apalagi kalau dapet traktiran paksa dari Kise, huahuahuahaha! Senangnya dalam hati, bila bersuami 6, suami tua, dimadu, aduh mantebnya~#Dilempar gerobak sampah#  
Akashi: Bukannya harus di list dengan detail yah?  
Momoi: E-eh? Oh-oke...pertama-tama Dai-chan. Paling kesel pas dia ogah-ogahan makan masakan istimewa buatanku, apalagi sampe kabur tuh anak terus nginep di trotoar, malu-maluin tau! Tetangga banyak yang pada nanya gini,'Momoi-chan, kenapa pembantumu tiduran di pinggir jalan? Pasti nggak kamu gaji ya?' Jadi menimbulkan fitnah tak benar. Padahal aku sudah memporak-porandakan dan menghancurkan dapur hanya untuk menyiapkan makanan buat dia. Hiks..hiks..  
Nebuya: Memangnya waktu itu nona masak apaan?  
Momoi: Bakso TOGE super manis asem asin rame rasanya~#Ini sih iklan permen anu-anu# Kubuat dari 100% daging kebo glondongan yang nggak laku di pasar buat menghemat biaya produksi dan tepung terigu kadaluarsa, ku rasa Dai-chan kebal dengan masakan yang berbahan dasar bahan-bahan yang telah bertahun-tahun lamanya expired.  
Nebuya: #Bulu jenggot merinding tiba-tiba# Yaiyalah dia nggak mau makan! Dari pada makan begituan lebih baik makan semur kaos kaki bau terasi aja!  
Aomine: Hanya kamu lah yang mengerti diriku seutuhnya dan apa adanya...#Nangis jejeritan karena terharu, peluk-peluk Nebuya#  
Nebuya: #Nangis sesenggukan di dada seksinya Daiki# Sesama mahluk dakian kita harus saling membantu, membutuhkan, mengerti, mencintai, memerdekakan budak gurun pasir, menangkap kecebong, luluran lumpur, dan membungkus kerupuk! Itu lah sumpah kita, sumpah para Daki sedunia Kurobasu!  
Mibuchi: Apa mereka berdua sudah tidak waras?  
Kuroko: #Muncul tiba-tiba di pangkuan Mibuchi# Yah, bahan bakar buat missdirectionnya udah abis, padahal masih mau dipangku sama mbak one-chan. #Menggeliat manja di perut Mibuchi#  
Mibuchi: SEJAK KAPAN BOCAH INI ADA DI SINI?! #Menshoot 3 point kan Kuroko sampai ke luar gedung, Kuroko nyusruk di selokan terdekat#  
Kimura: Ngapain si Kuroko deket-deket sama calon bini gue? Dia pasti belum tau siapa gue sebenernya! Berani amat ngegoda Mibuchi!#Menyingsingkan sarung#  
Takao: Oi, elo mau sunat ya pake sarung segala? Mana mau dia ama elu, jangan ngimpi lah! #Dilempar bata#  
Day: Lanjut aja neng...#Tergoda dengan keindahan buahnya Momoi#  
Momoi: Terus Kise, yang aku nggak suka darinya, Kise itu ceriwis, sok kenal sok intim, sok bisa freestyle padahal bisanya cuma fishstyle, pretstyle, sama fifisdicelanastyle aja. Terus aku juga kesel kalau dia lebih milih makan bisul di pantat Mukkun daripada makan masakanku.  
Kasamatsu: Sekiller itu kah masakan gadis itu sampai si bego Kise aja nggak mau memakannya? Padahal si Kise dikasih minum air bekas cuci piring juga mau tuh anak.  
Imayoshi: Jadi dia lo kasih minum gituan? Pantesan aja kemarin dia maksa-maksa minta air bekas cuci kaki team gue!  
Momoi: Lalu buat Tetsu-kun, kayaknya nggak ada sifat dia yang nyebelin. Pokoknya Tetsu-kun perfect! #Hatinya berbunga-bunga kuburan, para fansnya Kuroko ngambek siap-siap ke dukun Ki Joko Baka buat nyantet Momoi# Lalu Midorin. Aku pengen banget dandani dia kayak lekong soalnya dia seneng banget minjem mascara sama lip balm punyaku, ngeselin amat tuh anak!  
Kise: Jadi selama ini bibir indah berkilau mengkilap alami bak mutiara Cina sama bulu mata anti lumut punya Midorimacchi itu ternyata gara-gara pake kosmetik?  
Akashi: Benarkah? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari gerombolan massa bencong lekong yang gue temui di Lawang Sewu itu adalah Shintarou, gila mirip beudh tau nggak! Rambutnya persis semak belukar, terus pake kacamata segede jam dinding lagi.  
Takao: Orang itu bukan Shin-chan! Kalau Shin-chan mangkalnya di Taman Lawang sama di perempatan patung pancoran, bukan di Lawang Sewu! #Dilempar pake penggorengan bolongnya Daiki#  
Midorima: JANGAN BUKA AIB GUE BEGOK!  
Kise: Ck ck ck, siang-siang jadi Midorima, kalau malem jadi Mince, ish nggak nyangka deh kalau Midorimacchi doyan mangkal, kalau tau gitu kan aku bisa ikutan. Lumayan buat nambah-nambah duit buat beli kolor baru, bete deh masa' tiap hari kolor ku yang dijemuran pada dicolong sama Jaki!

Kasamatsu: Owh...jangan-jangan lo juga yang nyolongin kaos kaki gue di ember cucian kemaren malem? #Melotot, mencengkeram erat singlet bolong yang dikenakan oleh Haizaki#

Haizaki: B-Bukan! Yang nyolong kaos kaki punya lo itu kan si Hana-chan, bukan gue! #Berusaha ngelepasin cengkeraman Kasamatsu yang kuatnya bagaikan cenkeraman kucing garong, tapi gagal#

Hanayama: Enak aja! Gue kan cuma nyomotin beha lepeknya si Aida doang, elu tuh Jak tadi pagi ngambilin celana dalemnya Murasaki! Jangan nyalahin gue dong!

Aida: KURANG AJAR! #Sebenernya dia nggak marah sama sekali kalau ada yang nyolongin beha b-cup miliknya soalnya itu berarti ada orang yang mengakui keberadaan 'dadanya', tapi dia tersungging banget pas behanya dikatain lepek#

Murasakibara: Hoh, jadi elo-elo pada toh yang ngabisin CD di ember cucian gue? #Nodongin kapak#

Jadilah saat ini duo komplotan spesialis maling jemuran Jaki-Hana digebukin rame-rame dengan brutal tanpa ampun oleh para korbannya yang merasa dirugikan oleh perbuatan duet manusia sangar tersebut.

Day: Kenapa ada saja kejadian seperti ini?! #Frustasi, ngeluarin tali rapia mau gantung diri. Nggak jadi, teringat dosa yang masih menumpuk dan hutang-hutangnya di warung mpok Ijah#

Momoi: Udahan kan tawurannya? Ya sudah, terus abang Akashi, hem...hal yang paling bikin aku jengkel sama dia tuh pas aku nggak sengaja jatuhin sepanci sup ikan mujaer buat sarapan di kepalanya dia gara-gara aku kesandung anunya Dai-chan*?*, dia marah banget lalu ngehukum aku, masa' hukumannya aku disuruh ngajak Kise jalan-jalan, ogah ah! Enakkan ngajak Nigou.

Kise: Bujubuneng! Momoicchi harusnya nyadar kenapa Akashicchi waktu itu marah banget! Orang sup yang kamu tumpahin ke dia tuh baru mendidih jadinya panas banget, inget nggak gara-gara ketumpahan sup itu Akashicchi mukanya jontor terus rambutnya botak, jadinya dia mesti ke luar negeri buat operasi plastik demi mengembalikan kegantengannya. Yang jengkel tuh harusnya Akashi bukan kamu!

Akashi: #Muncul di belakang Momoi# Oh...aku ingat masa-masa itu, saat-saat di mana kegantengan ku sirna begitu saja. Setelah aku operasi plastik di luar negeri, banyak banget agensi-agensi artis terkenal di luar sana nawarin aku gabung jadi boiben-boiben rintisan mereka, bahkan ada yang ngajak aku dan budak-budakku jadi boiben Super Rakuzan. Tapi ku tolak soalnya Eikichi nggak bisa ngedance terus Leo kayaknya lebih cocok gabung sama gelben, dan suaranya Kotarou kalo lagi nyanyi lebih parah dari pada Shintarou.

Momoi: Ampun Akashi-kun, maafkan kesalahan hamba...#Sembah sujud sampe kepentok lantai# Yang terakhir Mukkun, um...jika diamati, diteliti, dianalisa, dipikirkan dengan baik, lalu disimpulkan, sepertinya nggak ada deh yang bikin aku kesel sama Mukkun. Habisnya Mukkun dengan sukarela mau menghabiskan makanan buatanku yang harusnya ku berikan ke Dai-chan.

Wakamatsu: Ada saja orang abnormal yang masih mau makan benda buatan gadis aneh itu... #Menatap Mukkun dengan tatapan 'OMG pantesan badannya bongsor segede menara pisa'#

Aomine: Padahal seminggu setelah makan racun buatan Satsuki, Murasakibara divonis kena gangguan lambung akut.

Imayoshi: Tentu saja. Tak ada pun manusia yang dapat memakan masakan Momoi dengan selamat, syukur-syukur dia tidak tewas di tempat.

Hayama: Eh Akashi, kamu nggak pake seifuku itu lagi?

Akashi: No, thanks. #Kapok disangka bencong perempatan# Tetsuya juga sudah melepaskannya.

Hayama: BTW, kira-kira Kuroko di mana ya? #Melirik Mibuchi#

Mibuchi: Apa? Apa salah ku?

Di luar sana, tepatnya di luar gedung, tampak rombongan Seirin di sana, sedang tertatih-tatih memapah tubuh kekar Kagami. Sebenarnya yang memapahnya cuma si Izuki sama Hyuga doang. Kagami baru datang dari rumah sakit, dia dibawa ke UGD gara-gara melihat Kuroko dalam mode waria.

Izuki: Kagami, keadaanmu udah baikkan?

Kagami: Udah agak mendingan.

Hyuga: #Melepaskan Kagami dari papahannya, sehingga pantat Kagami langsung mendarat di aspal beton#

GABRUKK

Kagami: Aduh...senpai sakit~

Kuroko: #Kepalanya muncul dari selokan# Halo...

Team Seirin: ANJIIIIIIER ADA HANTUNYA KAROKU! #Pengen kabur rame-rame namun badan terasa kaku, mungkin nyeri sendinya kumat#

Kuroko: #Keluar dari selokan dengan cara melompat# Eh cyin...ini aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Enak aja muka moe-moe gini dikatain hantu, elo tuh Kagami-kun muka lo kayak tuyul.

Kagami: Apaan maksud lo? Dan sejak kapan lo tinggal di dalem selokan? Udah gue bilang beribu kali, kalau lo diusir sama tante kontrakkan yang gendut itu lo tinggal di rumah gue aja! GRATIS!

Kiyoshi: Sial, ku pikir Karoku-san memang meninggal karena kecebur got.

Furihata: Memangnya Karoku itu siapa sih? Tukang bakso yang di depan Seirin itu bukan?

Hyuga: Dia itu yang dari Karneval itu lho. Masa' nggak tau sih, itu kan anime kemarin sore yang waktu itu kita tonton rame-rame.

Kagami: Cukup! Mendingan kita masuk aja nyok! Acaranya author sialan itu belum abis tau nggak.

#Rombongan pejantan Seirin telah sampai di bangku penonton, ada hal yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Di sudut ruangan tempat bangku penonton, 2 ekor mahluk yang sepertinya satu spesies dengan manusia tengah terbujur kaku dengan sekujur body babak belur dan bengak biru-biru di sana sini. Walaupun sudah sulit untuk dikenali, namun wajah mereka masih utuh, mereka berdua adalah crack pair HanaJaki#  
Kagami: Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka digebokin warga gara-gara ketahuan nyolong ayam? #Nunjuk jasad HanaJaki pake telunjuk kaki

Kise: Heh? Itu Kurokocchi udah dateng! Kurokocchi, dari mana aja sih kamu? Aku bingung nyariin dari tadi, ku kira kamu kegencet sofa yang diduduki Murasakibaracchi!  
Midorima: Syukur aja tuh anak dateng, sialan, gara-gara dia ngilang nih acara dapuq mesti dipending 2,5 menit, nano nano.  
Kuroko: #Naik ke atas panggung, duduk di pangkuan Akashi#  
Akashi: Te-Tetsuya? Ngapain kamu?! #Salting, pengen ngelempar Kuroko ke genteng seperti yang dilakukan Mibuchi barusan#  
Murasakibara: Aka-chin, Kuro-chin kan anak kita. Masa' kamu nggak mau pangku dia sih? Kita kan dulu buatnya bareng-bareng, apa perlu ku ceritakan lagi malam-malam saat kita berdua di bawah pohon beringin tengah bersusah payah membuat Kuro-chin?  
Akashi: #Wajahnya memerah semerah pantat panci#

Q#18.2  
untuk: semua Kisedai atau  
siapapun yang mau jawab  
Jika kalian masuk kamar dan  
menemukan uke kalian, siapa  
uke kalian, pakai baju apa,  
bagaimana keadaannya, dan  
mengapa ia sampai bisa dalam  
keadaan begitu? Makin rinci  
penjelasannya, makin bagus  
*merusak rating*  
Aomine: Um...uke gue Sakurai (pastinya donkz), di tempat tidur telentang nggak pake baju, keadaannya 'basah-basah becek'. Dia kayak gitu soalnya...ABIS GUE PERKOSA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Krik krik krik krik  
Momoi: DAI-CHAN JANGAN MESUM DONG! #Melempar Daiki pake sekarung semen sampe amnesia#  
Aomine: AWW sakit! Si-Siapa aku? Aku ada di mana? Siapa istriku? Apakah istriku adalah Kise? Apa aku sudah malam pertama dengannya?  
Kise: Amnesia macam apa itu? Dan kenapa juga aku dilibatkan dalam masalahnya-ssu! Hmm...uke ku Kurokocchi aja deh! #JEDARRR! Hati kecil nan peyot milik Kasamatsu rasanya seperti disobek-disobek Tukul mendengar Kise telah memilih orang lain selain dirinya# Dia pake baju kuning bergambar diriku sambil baca majalah fashion edisi khusus 'Kise Ryota' yang isinya cuma fotoku aja. Soalnya Kurokocchi ngepens beudh sama aku-ssu!  
Kagami: #Mendadak penyakit gatel-gatelnya kambuh# Mana mau Kuroko banyak majalah yang isinyi e'ek semua.  
Hyuga: Sabar Kagamidiot, lo kagak usah menggubris si Kise. Do'ain aja mudah-mudahan dia nggak laku lagi jadi model. #Hyuga syirik, abisnya Kise banyak fans ceweknya. Secara Hyuga jomblo geto loh#  
Kuroko: Najis berat baca majalah gituan. Lebih baik baca majalah -piip-. #Ngeluarin setumpuk majalah Mieyabe dan Mieayam#  
Aomine: Buset Tetsu, lo dapet itu dari mana? #Nyomot salah satu majalah#  
Kuroko: Di tukang loak depan Seirin, murah cyin cuma 750 perak.  
Aomine: Ini mah majalah keluaran tahun 1987! #Sweatdrop#  
Akashi: Ehem...ehem...gue mau jawab nih.  
ALL: YA UDAH BURUAN JAWAB BANG! NGGAK USAH PAKE EHEM EHEM KITA UDAH TAU NAPAS LO WANGI KEMENYAN" #Emosi, untung saja Akashi ganteng, coba kalau nggak ganteng, pasti langsung digebukin orang sekampung dan bernasib naas kayak HanaJaki#  
Akashi: Uke gue Leo.  
Mibuchi: #Tewas di tempat dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa bekas cucian sabun rinso#  
Hayama: #Ngambek, memeluk mesra dada berotot dan berbulunya Nebuya#

**TBC**

**Saya pending dulu sampe sini, sisa pertanyaan bakal di akhiri di chapter depan (final chapter).**

**Jadi silahkan bagi yang mau nanya-nanya lagi XD**


End file.
